Curse of Curves
by Art is a bang4979
Summary: SEQUEL to BMBB A love that became an obssestion.A man who would give up everything for her. Now he's on death row and where is she? Can a different girl show him that she's not worth loving? Hinata narrates the second part of Deidara's hopeless love story
1. Mission Failed

**A.N: The sequel to 'Be My Bad Boy' has begun. This story takes place a year after the first taking right off from the very end of the last chapter. This story is NOT going to be a big gooy romance like the last one. **

**This story is rated M for a reason. My dirty mouth a big part of it and there are adult themes. I'm not to sure about lemons but I'll try to fit something in there for you perverted lemon lovers (I myself being one.) **

**Anyway enjoy Book II: 'Curse Of Curves'**

**Disclamer: I do not own naruto **

* * *

Chapter One: Mission Failed

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura cried bursting into the Hokage's office huffing from her plump belly.

"Sakura?" the Hokage blinked looking up from her desk of reports and empty bottles of sake. The pink haired woman was flushed and needed to catch her breath before speaking.

"It's a report from Deidara," she huffed putting the small scrap of paper on Tsunade's desk. "He's been found out and-and I'm worried," she managed to say and her mentor glared at her. "If he makes it alive…I think he'll be coming here…for protection,"

* * *

Deidara cased a glance over his shoulder. He was nearly at the border of Rain and Fire and it seemed that he hadn't any company. Of course he knew that was a giant load of bull, someone was watching him, most likely Zetsu. The whole damn Akatsuki were probably only a few miles off waiting to spring the trap.

Of course if he had anything to do with it the whole lot will be blown to bits before they could even touch him. Although unlikely it was a nice thought he could turn over in his mind for a few hours. Either way he either dies from the organization taking him out or by execution in Konoha. Of course death by firing squad or a hanging or even being allowed to blow himself up for a last wish seemed a hell of a lot better then to be thrown to one of the Akatsuki members and disposed of however they wish.

* * *

"What?" Tsunade growled pushing herself up from the desk.

"You know what happened every detail," Sakura said "not even Sasuke knows as much as you do."

The Hokage made a soft snort and glanced over at me. "Hinata if you don't mind," she grunted making a swishing movement with her hand to the door.

"Ah yes," I said quickly leaving. I wasn't sure of what was going on but I knew it had to do with the spy of the Akatsuki, Sakura had somehow acquired. I walked down the hallway quickly without looking as if I was rushing. Things like this made me nervous, I knew something big was happening, but until Lady Hokage barked the orders I had to keep silent about what I've just seen.

* * *

Deidara stopped suddenly gazing at the area. The woods were thick so he had been traveling on foot instead of a clay beast to keep a low profile. Yet a charka signature had made itself known making him bristle as he recognized the charka. It was worse then he feared Uchiha Itachi had found him.

"I know your there un," Deidara growled and the Uchiha materialized a few feet away his hand hung limply in the opening of his clock. The blond closed his visible eye to protect it from the deadly Sharingan gaze.

"About time," Itachi murmured making the back of Deidara's neck prickle. "I've been fallowing you for about four hours."

'I knew it,' Deidara thought remembering the feeling of being watched beginning at about that time.

"You're rather difficult to track on foot," Itachi added not blinking once. "The others still haven't caught up to us."

"What are you trying to pull un?" Deidara asked narrowing the eye hidden by his scope and bangs.

"A deal," the Uchiha said simply, "If you wish to hear it."

* * *

I sat out side the Hokage office curious as to what was being said. If only my eyes could hear as well as see what was going on. I rolled said eyes and looked down the street. It was still rather early and Konoha was yet to start the Sunday morning. Lucky civilian bastards, getting to sleep late on a Sunday while the ninja go out protecting and running the village from dawn till dusk and even into the night.

"Stop it Hinata you just miss Naruto-kun," I sighed to myself. It was true too; Naruto had been assigned an S-Rank mission with Sasuke and Sai of course being a top secret mission I had no clue were he was and Tsunade sure as hell wasn't going to tell me anything. I missed Naruto with all my heart. He had been gone nearly a month now and no letters have yet to come in.

His hair, his smile, his eyes, I missed all of that. The way he would say my name holding out the first A just a bit longer then it was meant to be held, or the face he made when I told him that Neji invited them over for dinner and was going to cook. All of that I missed and of course our newest discovery the magic of sex. That little idea came over a few to many shots of sake and way to much late night TV. Of course father still thinks I'm his angel of virtue, Ha that's a laugh, but it's good to let him dream right?

* * *

"What kind of deal hmm," Deidara asked suspiciously.

Itachi tilted his head to the side. "Well I'm interested what's going to happen when you get to Konoha. Give me your forehead protector and a lock of hair and for a pay off you get to live."

"Sounds one sided to me un," Deidara said not really buying whatever the Uchiha was trying to pull.

"I'm bored," Itachi said simply. "If you'll be able to make it out and live for the next five days I'll be out soon after, the Akatsuki no longer provide me enjoyment."

"Why?" the blond questioned.

"Because I'm sadistic like that," he said getting annoyed "now are you going to get out of here or not?"

"Fine I'm moving okay?" he grumbled taking off his crossed out forehead protector and cutting a lock of his pale hair from the top of his pony tail. "Here." In a flash the two items were gone and so was Itachi Uchiha. "That guy is a freak un," Deidara mumbled but was a little grateful that Itachi had been there for a trade off rather then a fight even if the dealings were a bit odd at the least.

When Deidara made it to Konoha he was instantly stopped by boarder patrol which was fine with him. The more people around the less likely he would be attacked by one of the Akatsuki. He was happily taken prisoner though he believed the cuffs and leather bags that seemed to stunt charka movement around his hands were a bit much.

* * *

"Hokage-sama," said Shizune from behind the still locked door.

"Ah…Sakura open the door please," Tsunade ordered making the pink haired woman make a face of annoyance as to being interrupted but still did as she was told. "Yes, Shizune what is it you have to tell me?" the Hokage asked raising a thin blond brow.

"A report has come in from border patrol," said the medic ninja "they said they have captured an Iwa rogue with a striking similarity to the Akatsuki spy Deidara."

"Any difficulties in the capturing," Tsunade asked tilting her head toward Sakura but still looking at her servant.

"No, he came rather willingly," she replied.

"How long till they get here," the Hokage asked leaning in from behind her desk.

"About an hour and a half," Shizune stated glancing at Sakura from the corner of her eye. She herself had lost some respect for Sakura after she came clean of holding an S-Rank criminal in her home and found that she deserved more then a month in jail.

"Hmm," Tsunade murmured before looking up. "Memo Hinata that she has been assigned charge of the Iwa nin," she said ignoring the annoyed look from Sakura.

"Hai Hokage-sama," Shizune said with a bow before disappearing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was taken out of my thoughts when I realized someone was behind me. I turned around half way to look over my shoulder to find Shizune. About time someone came to tell me what was up.

"Hokage-sama wishes for your services," she said as I stood up. "A-rank since there is possible danger."

"I uh yes of course," I said "W-what's the mission?"

"There is a 'special' prisoner coming and it is going to be put under your charge," she stated making me blink a few times in surprise. "You'll be wanted in the Hokage office before 8:15 am got it?"

"H-hai," I said quickly and she disappeared leaving me a bit curious on what was so special about this prisoner that he couldn't just be thrown in jail.

The thought of this mission bothered me a bit and how Sakura had been acting only an hour ago scared me now. I walked to a fruit stand and bought a banana to clear my busy mind a bit. I dearly hoped that Tsunade wouldn't stick this guy in my house, which would really suck. I grumbled something under my breath as I took a bite out of the banana.

* * *

The door to the Hokage's office opened as four ambu nin escorted a rather disheveled man in. He had a relaxed smile on his face though his hands were tied up behind his back and he had ankle chains on also. He had a mess of blond hair that had twigs and was coated in mud. He was dressed in the Akatsuki inner wear though his black mini shirt was a bit ripped.

I glanced at the silent Sakura who looked a bit flustered as to seeing him. Her cheeks were a bit flushed and her eyes were cast down to the floor over her pregnant belly. Tsunade had a look of half amusement as she watched the man being pulled into the chair in front of her desk.

"Your name please?" the Hokage asked and he tilted his head up.

"Hmm is that Sakura?" he asked ignoring the question. "Oh my, it is yeah. You look different did you cut your hair or something?" Sakura pressed her brows together but didn't reply to the smart ass comment.

"Your name please?" Tsunade asked again with an edge to her voice.

"Oh Deidara un," he said with an extra sweet smile.


	2. Pearl

**A.N: Next chapter is rolling. If your wondering why Itachi took some of Deidara's hair and headband well I can tell you now it is not because he wants blond hair extentions and he's not going up to Anime Boston to cost play as Deidara oh no it's something much more sinister. Mah ha ha ha!!!! **

**disclamer: I do not own naruto if I did well...that's another story now isn't it? (evil grin)**

* * *

Chapter Two: Pearl

I pressed my brows together as I watched Deidara's grin widen. I was going to have to watch over this guy?

"So you are the same Deidara of the Akatsuki?" Tsunade asked and the blond man nodded. "You do know you're charged with countless attacks on all five nations and owe nearly two million dollars to Suna for your bombing a few years ago," she said and again he nodded unfazed. "How do you suppose you could pay for the damages?"

"I've been a missing ninja since I was like thirteen un, it's not like I have a bank account yeah," he said his visible brow rose up into his hair line.

"I would think so," the Hokage replied "but your services the past year have become quiet useful in stalling the Akatsuki, any other valid information you can give us can save you from being hanged." Deidara's head tilted up in interest. "Of course this not just going to be a simple slap on the wrist, you must stay in the walls of Konoha for life and you will be stripped of ninja rank."

"Hmm well on one hand there is death and on the other hand there is being caged in this village for the rest of my life," he said looking up at the ceiling "I think I'd rather die if you don't mind yeah and I'd like to choose way of execution . You see un; I have this seal on my chest that allows me to open another mouth that's like a self destruction." Deidara leaned in a bit to further explain. "It would be my greatest masterpiece with a cloud of ash and smoke going a mile into the air and the yellow flames would beautifully off set the cloud. It would be artistic and I'm sure the people of Konoha would greatly enjoy it from about five miles away un. The cloud may block out the sun for a few days but that why we would schedule the detonation for a day before a rain storm that way the blast seems more fleeting yeah, the only thing left of me would be a great scare in the earth, wouldn't that be lovely yeah?" Deidara gave a small smile as if a bit bashful for having all of this planned out. "It's a sort of last wish if you don't mind Hokage."

"I-um well…" Tsunade linked her fingers together and sighed heavily. "Well Deidara I'm guessing you wouldn't give us that important information before your exsiccation?"

"Of course I wouldn't un!" the blond laughed as if that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"Deidara-kun," Sakura said meekly, which amazed me because Sakura was anything but meek.

"What un?" the blond snapped his face in a bitter scowl.

"Don't please…please don't be difficult," she said looking him in the eye. Deidara was like stone under her gaze for what seemed like forever before his attention went back to Tsunade.

"Fine I except the offer of getting out of the death sentence yeah," he said like a child annoyed with his mother for not buying him a new toy. Tsunade smiled seeing how useful Sakura's influence could be in loosening the man's tongue.

"Have anything that would interest me then Deidara?" The Hokage asked and Deidara immediately pepped up.

"In fact I do but I'd like to ask for a trade off un," he said making the woman raise a brow. "I help in the destruction of the Akatsuki then you may strip me of whatever rankings you want," he leaned in "I'm only asking for one more mission, my grand finale before retirement yeah?"

Tsunade sighed resting her elbow on the table and cupping her cheek in her hand. After a long moment she spoke. "Just don't make too much of a mess…" Deidara smiled and she went on "I'll have to speak with the council it may take a week or so before those old bastards come up with an agreement. Until then I'm putting you under the care of Hyuga Hinata, she will watch over you during the day and take you to your cell at night."

I nodded my head as Deidara looked over at me as if it were the first time he'd noticed me.

"You must wear this charka restricting bands at all times," she said taking out a pair of golden cuffs minus the chain that would hold them together. Again Deidara nodded in understanding still looking at me. I was becoming a bit nervous under his gaze. "Hinata please restrain him while I put the cuffs on," Tsunade ordered and I nodded going over behind Deidara's chair so I could untie his hands and hold them together as the Hokage came over to put the golden bands on. Once they were clicked on and clasped to fit his wrists but to tight to slip off did I let go of his hands.

Deidara rolled his shoulders to loosen the cramped muscles his smile was soft but still cocky as he looked back as Tsunade. "When do I get a shower or food hmm? Information doesn't pop up on an empty stomach you know," he said and Tsunade frowned.

"Fine you're dismissed until further notice," she grumbled giving me a nod.

"Ah," I said quickly glancing Sakura and Tsunade nervously "come w-with me Deidara I'll take you s-somewhere to eat."

"Well this is more like it yeah," he said as the ambu still in the room removed his ankle cuffs. I kept myself from rolling my eyes at this…criminal. "See you around Sakura-Chan," he said with a wave.

"Come on," I said a little annoyed.

"Aye I'm coming un," he said blissfully as we left the Hokage's office. We walked silently down the hall he was looking around curiously. The dark silence was beginning the take its cold hands around my neck forcing the questions bent up inside me out.

"What are your relations with Sakura?" I asked quickly making him look at me. He was silent for a moment as if thinking over the answers. When he said nothing I spoke again, "well…I mean…um it's just…um," I was getting nervous and senseless words were beginning to spill out of me.

"I get what you mean," he said quickly to shut me up. "And really it's none of your business Pearl un."

"Ah" I murmured but silenced myself seeing that I was really being to forward with these questions. "My name is Hinata," I corrected realizing he had just called me pearl.

"I know un," he said "where is the food anyways hmm? Perhaps we could go to that café Sakura took me to they had good coffee."

"Ah…sure what was it called?"

"Don't know…hmm."

I sighed as we got to a chain of cafes and restaurants. "Well I'm not rich so I'll just take you out for ramen," I said in a final tone.

"Huh fine," he said fallowing me down the street. We got to the ramen house and shuttered seeing that my teammates from long ago, Shino and Kiba and a few others were sitting and talking. I gave a deep sigh as I came over to the bar with Deidara and we sat down. "What do you want?" I asked him as he looked over the menu.

"Hmm the one with chicken in it un," he said and I gave him a look.

"A lot of them have chicken in them," I said and he tilted his head.

"Um…"

I rested my elbow on the counter top and sighed heavily. This was going to be a royal pain in the ass, but some how while I wasn't paying attention he ordered and was slurping down a bowl of chicken-less ramen. I watched him for a while and the group of my friends stared at us wondering why an Akatsuki member was at their hang out spot. Most of the information about the Akatsuki spy hadn't been leaked too many of the younger ninja who didn't stand directly under the watch of Tsunade.

I didn't bother try to explain I could do that at the bar after six thirty or so when being Deidara's curfew. For now no one said much but murmur to each other. I could hear my cousin Neji trying to explain what of the situation he knew. Why I was the one taking care of the criminal was lost to him however.

"So Pearl hmm, tell me are you blind or something?" Deidara asked putting the chopsticks down into his empty bowl. I looked at him a bit offended.

"No, it's my blood line," I said amazed he didn't know about Konoha's largest clan.

"Oh really? What does it do hmm?" he asked his visible brow rose.

"Like I'd tell you," I said a bit more rudely then it was meant to be. His mouth curved into a smile and he closed his eyes tiredly. "Long day?" I asked softer as my guard began to crumble. I struggled to bring it back up but the man next to me seemed so sluggish it was hard not to calm down too.

"Yea it has been a long day little Pearl un," he smiled again and cracked open his eye to look at me.

"My name is Hinata," I corrected.

"I know."

* * *

A.N: Does Deidara have a problem with just calling someone by there name? Anyways remmber to read and review!!! 


	3. Pretty Words

**A.N: OMG this took forever because of my stupid old mouse that broke on me! Thankfully I just got a brand new one and now I have to play ketchup with my fan fics. Anyway hope you enjoy chapter three of Curse Of Curves. **

* * *

Chapter Three: Pretty Words 

Itachi sat down on the floor of the Akatsuki lair. He stated to the Leader that Deidara had self destructed and of course because Leader was never anywhere near base he couldn't go to check himself so Itachi's words had been good enough.

Itachi would have killed Deidara if he hadn't been reading lately. The eldest Uchiha had been reading Sasori's old puppetry books that had been handed to him when the puppet master died; even with his bad eye sight Itachi's curiosity got the better of him.

The chapter that showed the most interest to him however was less about puppetry and more about mind control. Just up his ally one would say.

He laid down the lock of hair and the headband down on the floor in front of him. Itachi quickly checked the door a few times to be sure he was alone before putting on small spectacles and cracking open the book. He flipped through the pages quickly finding the chapter he'd been studying.

This was a perfect time to use this new technique it was almost begging him, and of course he had to find a proper way to punish the boy for betraying them. He took some clay that had been sitting in Deidara's room and molded it quickly into the shape of a kind of wish bone thing and took the hair that had been tied together with tape and stuck it into the top of his sculpture.

He glanced at the book then back at his progress and nodded. Then he took off his glasses and clasped his hands together. He would have to fill the sculpture with a ton of charka until it began to glow blue.

* * *

"So, Sakura's having a kid un?" the blond next to me asked playing with one of his chop sticks.

"She should be due in a few weeks actually," I said and he nodded.

"The Uchiha's right hmm?" he asked and I made a face.

"Of course," I said in a whisper trying to tone down our conversation knowing Kiba could probably hear us even in the loud restaurant. Deidara made a sound half grunt half moan but I could tell it wasn't a positive sound.

"Yeah," he said in a final tone. "Hmm I'm tiered take me to my sleeping quarters," he practically ordered making me press my brows together. "Please un?"

"Yea c'mon," I murmured sliding off the stool my charge in toe as we left the ramen bar. The sky was dark and I couldn't believe how quickly the day seemed to have gone by. We headed quickly to the underground prison on the outskirts of the village and I took out a paper and a key from my pocket that Tsunade had given me.

On the paper said Deidara's cell number and we quickly maneuvered to cell 167-C which was just four walls a foot thick of concrete. I unlocked the large door and he stepped inside and examined the cell block. There was nothing much really in there but a tiny steal toilet in one of the corners next to a showerhead on the wall and a drain in the floor and a mat on the floor to make his bed. I could tell he was not at all pleased with the accommodations.

"It's so very inartistic," he spat disgustedly and I rolled my eyes.

"Goodnight Deidara-san I'll see you in the morning," I said tiredly gazing at his annoyed expression.

"Hn alright night Pearl," he said flatly taking off his shirt without warning.

"I-err," I mumbled for a second and blushed "M-my name's n-not Pearl…" I tried my best not to gawk at his chest were a strange black tribal looking markings were tattooed. I could feel my cheeks redden as he tilts his head up at me giving a surprised look before smiling wickedly.

"I know but it should be yeah," he said settling down on the mat. I leaned on the door frame letting him speak. "Your shy like a little clam at the bottom of the ocean but I can see that something is interesting about you hmm. So like a clam fishermen I'm going to dive into the ocean of your mind and see if there really is a priceless pearl or if you're just another empty shell. I'd really be disappointed if you're just another nothing in my life yeah."

"What d-do you mean _another _empty shell?" I asked but he just grinned at me like a child who knows he has the upper hand.

"Ah that's a storey for another time un," he said "for now both of us need to catch some shut eye hmm."

"You're a mystery Deidara-san," I said with a smile awkward smile.

"Not really un," he said yawing "I just use a lot of pretty words. It confuses little clams such as yourself but doesn't seem to work as well on little cherry blossoms." He said it in a disappointed way adding a long sigh to the end of it for extra efficiency.

"What?" I asked now totally lost.

"Night little Pearl hmm," he mumbled and rolled over so I faced his back. I sighed and closed the hundred pound door and locked it behind me. A guard was waiting for me in the hall and offered to escort me out of the building. I was thankful since I never come down here often.

* * *

The evening was warm but I couldn't help but shiver from the odd man I've taken charge over. He seemed so indifferent joking about everything but then he would change completely and become all philosophical. I was going to have to learn more about Deidara and I knew only one person could help me with this task.

I walked to an emptier part of town. It had been empty for years and it was because of a bloody massacre, the Uchiha clan once moved about these same streets, long ago when the world didn't stand on it's head. There was a live house however among all these empty dead shells still haunted by the past.

I knocked a few times at the door before I heard foot steps from within the house. The door opened and Sakura's face greeted me with a wary smile. She allowed me in and fixed some tea for both of us before carefully sitting down next to me on the leather sofa.

"There is a reason I came," I mumbled sipping quickly at the hot brew.

"I know," she said "Deidara right?"

"Yes," I said "I wanted to know a bit about his emotional status so I can prepare myself."

"Plan and simple Deidara is an insane genius," she said "his thoughts on art and life are warped, he thinks are should be fleeting and last only moments before disappearing forever. And like his explosions his emotions are fast changing and unpredictable." Her lips moved quickly giving me all important information. "I find the best way to guess on his emotion is through his eyes, they seem to change color with his mood like an octopus. Bright blue being a positive mood and grey or glazed being a foil mood and that's when you have to be careful."

"Your very observant," I said "I would have never noticed that." Sakura gave a wary smile. "How is it you know him so well? You two seem…close."

"Ah! Hmm," she muttered "Tsunade-sama didn't show you the reports?"

"She did," I said "but Deidara…he says these things…"

"You shouldn't listen to him," Sakura said quickly "he seems to have gone completely mad." Her fingers were to her lips and I knew she was lying but I said nothing more on the subject. We quietly talked a little longer about random things as we finished our tea.

After wishing Sakura luck I left heading back to the Hyuga apartment complexes were I knew Neji would be waiting for an explanation on my new mission. Of course he'd tell father and father would complain to Tsunade-sama and Tsunade would then argue with father for a while before she would finally win. This happened every time I was put on an S-rank mission and personally it really pissed me off.

When I was able to escape my cousin's questioning and actually get to my small apartment I gave a sigh of relief. I shut the door behind me pulled my sweater off and tossed it onto a chair. A small tapping sound from my window made me look up. There was a tiny messenger bird at my window pecking at the glass. I smiled opening the window and letting the bird in, it had a small note tied to its left leg and I carefully undid the red string that held the paper to the bird.

"There we are," I murmured softly to the bird putting it down on the counter top, were it twisted its little head around to look at my apartment. I opened the little letter and smiled widely seeing Naruto's scratchy hand writing. I sat down on my sofa and began to read.

_Hinata I miss you so much! We are finally done with our mission and should be getting back to Konoha in three days. Sorry that I haven't written to you more but I was very busy and didn't really have time to sit down and write a real letter. Not that I'm a poet or anything but you know how it is. Anyway I just wanted to tell you I love you and miss you with all my heart and can't wait to get home!_

_P.S. Make me some of your home made ramen when I get home._

_P.S.S I love you!_

Tears flooded my eyes as I read the letter. _Naruto's coming home, he's really coming home! _With these small, pretty words, emotion took home of me and I curled up into a little ball the paper close to my chest.

They say to be a shinobi you have to be strong and not let emotions interfere with your work. Who ever said that was a complete idiot, because if I didn't let my emotions take hold, even for just a little while, I knew for a fact that I would just explode.

* * *

**A.N: Itachi is a bastard isn't he? But that's why we love him right? Anyway remmber to review. **


	4. Starting New

**A.N: Boring little chapter to like 3 and 5 together but whatever. It's done so read it and review to me because I love what you wonderful readers have to say. **

**disclaimer: The names of these fictional charactors have been changed to protect there idenity. Veiwer discretion is advised. Oh and I don't own Naruto okay? Don't sew me for the love of Jashin-sama!!! **

* * *

Chapter Four: Starting New

"Wake up dobe," said a calm voice as Sasuke shook Naruto's shoulder. The blond grumbled and rolled over in his sleeping bag. Sasuke sighed before getting to his feet and harshly kicking Naruto in the side.

"Ah! Ow!" the sleepy ninja growled sitting up and squinted at his raven haired friend. "What?"

"Time to go," he replied before going over to help Sai pack the rest of his artist tools he had left on the ground the night before.

"Oh," Naruto blinked getting out of his sleeping mat and beginning to roll it up. He felt his joints crack with the movments but he was in to much in a rush to start morning stretches. Oh no he had to see Hinata soon or he'd spontaneously combust.

Three and a half weeks in the reconstruction of the Sound Country was his lest favorite mission to date! He knew it was just a way to keep him and Sasuke out of the Rain Country so the Akatsuki wouldn't get the nine-tailed fox and the last loyal Uchiha wouldn't potentially get himself killed. That was only common sense. For now he would do as granny Tsunade ordered for Sakura's and Hinata's sakes.

* * *

Deidara sat up his visible eye half open and a large frown on his face. He was normally a morning person but he felt horrible. His shoulders ached from being restrained and his mouth palms felt numb from the cut of charka to them. He missed his cot in the Akatsuki lair; it wasn't like a king size feather bed, but it was a hell of a lot better then sleeping on a grass mat. He'd be sure to complain annoyingly to Hinata when she would come to take him out for breakfast.

As he thought about Hinata he couldn't help but compare her to Sakura. Her hair was longer for starters and a deep blue black much unlike Sakura's short pink tinted hair. The Pearl had large milky white eyes that he had mistaken for blindness when really she could see everything with them eyes. How fascinating, he thought staring pointlessly at the grey walls of his cell…_How very…artistic. _

He shook his hair out, pulling out knots painfully with his fingers. He sat there for a while fingering the lens of his scope which he had forgotten to take off the night before. There was no mirror in the cell so he didn't even bother attempting to pull his hair up into his trademark ponytail. He remembered having his hair lose like this when he stayed with Sakura then quickly banished the wonderful and painful thoughts.

He looked up quickly whipping his nose as the lock clicked open.

I smiled pushing the door closed with my foot. In my arms was change of clothing I had stolen from Neji, Deidara was slim so I figured they'd be able to fit.

"Morning Deidara-kun," I said cheerily in a very upbeat mood today.

"Ah hmm," he greeted rubbing his right eye with finger. "What do you have there Pearl un?"

"My name's not-," I stopped mid sentence and shrugged "just some clean clothes for you." I said giving him the waist length dark blue kimono and charcoal pants that hit at the ankle. He took the clothing and tilted his head bangs falling over the rest of his face. We stood awkwardly staring at each other for a painfully long moment before he spoke.

"I do believe you should step out unless of course you want to watch me change yeah?" he said with a sly smile.

"Oh no, no um s-sorry," I exclaimed my face turning the color of a tomato as I quickly left the cell and waited outside. I could nearly hear his cruel chuckling.

After about ten minutes of waiting I walked back in the color in my face was thankfully gone. He was fully dressed and leaning on the wall nearest to the door. Surprisingly the clothes fit a tad bit to big with the sleeves of the kimono going over his hands halfway and the V-neck nearly slipped off his thin shoulders. That's when I realized how very small Deidara was, he couldn't have been any taller six feet tall yet he always seemed to be a bigger entity then he really was, perhaps it was just his cockiness that made him seem mightier. Whatever the reason this new realization made me snort.

"What hmm?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Um…nothing lets go," I said turning away to open the door better. Deidara fallowed clearly happy to leave the 'inartistic' cell and perhaps the jail all together, he didn't seem like the kind of person who could stand to live in a cage all his life. He had even said himself he'd rather die then spend the rest of his life in the walls of the Hidden Leaf. Perhaps I'd find him a small studio if the council allows him to live a normal civilian life after the destruction of the Akatsuki of course. "What do you want to eat?" I asked once we were out on the street.

"I'm not hungry hmm," he said quickly "I'd rather train."

"You can't," I said "your wrists are bound with charka sucking bracelets."

"Tell me something I don't know Pearl dear," he stated sarcastically. "I'd like to work on my hand to hand combat; I really suck at it but usually don't need it since my art always wins and all un."

"Right," I said nearly rolling my eyes. "Well the thing is I'm not sure if you're even allowed on the training grounds."

"Ask un," he said looking at me.

"Not now," I snapped "Jeez you're bothersome!"

"Oh and by the way I'd like a better bed," he said with a grin "my back is killing me yeah!"

"This isn't a hotel! You're in jail it's not meant to be comfortable, especially for someone like you." I snapped getting annoyed with his whining. What did I look like a babysitter?

"Someone like _me_, care to explain Pearl," he asked with a wide smile and I just glared at him.

"Yes, like you, psychopaths and murderers who don't have any self preservation or preservation of innocent people." I snap but he just smiled at me even wider then before.

"See that's what's wrong with the Hidden Villages hmm" he said making me raise a brow. "You guys think much to narrow mindedly, yeah. Everything is too physical and nothing is left to the imagination, the law is the law and one may not question it…Once along time ago I would have liked the idea of being Kage but art changed my views. Regulations did not allow my freedom to show others outside of Iwa my art so I thought to myself 'well that's not right is it hmm?' Everyone should be able to witness the beauty of a fleeting moment, am I right hmm?" He paused as if waiting for me to answer.

"Deidara your missing the point," I said about to recite the part of the law book concerning ninja and the hold there nation has on them.

"Forget it you won't let yourself understand hmm!" he snapped glaring daggers at me. His eye I could see the frustration in that one visible eye and I nearly sank back into myself like a calm. "Right, well I guess I'll go for some of that ramen again yeah," he stated cutting his gaze from me.

"S-sure…"

* * *

After he finished eating we headed to my office in the Hokage Tower so I could fill out a few of his papers. While I did that he explored my cluttered work area after a few moments I looked up and began watching him poke around amusedly. I knew there wouldn't be anything top secret he could accidentally find, I mostly did paper work from D-rank missions. So what if he read a few files on how a bunch of Genin failed to clean out some gutters?

I looked back down to the sheet in front of me writing out how my first day with Deidara was and if he gave any important information on the Akatsuki. Of course there was not much I could write that wasn't already known. I sighed, surly there was something I could give Tsunade so she knew I was doing my job…

"Hinata-Chan?" he asked his back to me, making me look up, it was the first time he'd called me by my name.

"Yes?" I asked hoping it would be important information.

"Have you ever had sex hmm?" he asked tilting his head a little but I still couldn't see his eyes.

I blushed read at the question "What?"

"Is that a 'what, of course not!' or a 'what, yes but I don't think that's any of your business' yeah?" he turned to me a small smile on his face. His all knowing gaze just made me get redder.

"I-I have," I murmured.

"What was that little Pearl?" he asked cuffing his ear with his hand.

"I said yes I have," I said more strongly but my cheeks were still bright as flash lights.

"Ah good then we have one thing in common un," he mused before going back to rummage through a few old Window's 95 text books.

"Why do you need to know?" I questioned more then a bit annoyed at him for asking such a personal question and even more angry with myself for actually answering him!

"Just making a list yeah," he shrugged.

"Of what?" I snapped pressing my brows together.

He paused and looked over his shoulder at me. "I need to know if I can trust you with some… 'information.' So I'm making a list of things that I like about you hmm."

"Oh…" I said before going on. "M-may I hear your list?"

"Hmm Sure Pearl," he head smiling and walking over to my desk. I put the papers I'd been working on in a folder as he pulled out a chair next to me. I watched as he seated himself; I sat to his left so his profile was hidden by a mask of straight gold hair. His hair had been washed and now it shown lovely even in the dim light of my office.


	5. Sasori's Technique

**A.N: Eh kinda short but I think it's cute and has Itachi playing with his new toy. So yeah read and review please!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Sasori's Technique

Deidara looked at me his eyes narrow and a small smile was cut into his face. I tilted my head waiting for him to begin to speak.

"Well Pearl," he said "I like you hmm." I blinked at him and he smiled thoughtfully. "I am not a good person un." I nodded dumbly at him. "Well you see hmm…"

"Get on with it Deidara if you have nothing to say then let me finish my work," I said a bit annoyed.

"Ah right hmm," he said turning his head away. I didn't much care if I had hurt his feelings; he was probably just going to lie out some sob story thinking to get something from me or try to help him escape. They may work for Ino but not me.

After a short pause Deidara was back to rummaging around my magazines. This went on for about fifteen minutes before he looked back at me.

"Do you have a TV? Hmm?" He asked his banks dripping over his face annoyingly. I just had the urge to push all his bangs behind his ear so I could see his face. I quickly ignored this urge.

"Not in here," I replied looking down at my paper work.

"Can we go to your house and watch TV?" he asked and I looked up at him. God he was worse then a little kid.

"No," I said and he looked back at the stack of books and magazines on the table. Deidara sighed and went back to his reading.

I shook my head; it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sakura had gotten a letter from Sasuke as Hinata had. His latter was simple as always telling her he'd be home in three days. She smiled slightly seeing the little stick figure cartoon in the corner that Sai had drawn with Sasuke holding a little baby above his head proudly. She shook her head smiling and stuck the letter on the refrigerator. It would be nice to have Sasuke back in the house but she knew the truth would have to come soon now that Deidara was living in the village.

She bit her lip hard until it bled and then licked off the iron flavored liquid. She felt ill, most would shrug it off as morning sickness but she knew that wasn't it. Deidara terrified her, but not because he could kill her, she knew he wouldn't. But that didn't mean he couldn't make as much damage to her family as he wanted to.

"Damn you," she said under her breath staring at the letter.

* * *

Itachi opened his eyes and the hazy shapes and colors of the world came back to him. He looked down and saw that that clay was glowing dully, just enough for one take over for now.

'I will only observe this time,' he thought doing a few lightning fast hand seals ending with the seal of the Ram and closing his eyes again.

-----------------------

Chakra flowed and Itachi could slowly see again. The visions where much clearer then what he was use to and if it wasn't for a block of blond hair he would have been able to see everything. He couldn't really tell where he was but he knew it was some sort of working area like an office judging by the book cases and desk that sat a young Hyuga woman. He recognized her eyes from his childhood and identified it as the Byakugan.

For a few moments he looked around the room amazed that he had completely taken over Deidara's mind. Itachi could feel Deidara's charka being surprised in the back of his mind but its attempts to take back control of fruitless. This technique was amazing! He couldn't see why Sasori wouldn't have brought this forward to Pein-sama earlier.

Feeling numbness in his hands Itachi looked down to see that the tongues in Deidara's hands were limp and useless from the golden cuffs on his wrists. _I can not perform Deidara's Justus and I don't hold the Sharingan in this body. _He thought before his eye widened a little to a new and much creepier realization. _This seems a lot like a softer version of Orochemaru's body snatching technique…_

Itachi shuddered finding that it was harder to hide emotions within Deidara, he wasn't sure why but he did not feel like dwelling on the thought. He shook Deidara's head and looked over at the Hyuuga sitting at the front desk.

"Hyuga," Itachi said much too formally for it to pass as Deidara.

The woman looked up as if surprised but Itachi still did not notice his flaw in his recognizing Deidara's attitude.

"Deidara-kun you know you don't have to call me that," she said pressing her brows together her lavender eyes glinting in the dim light of the office.

"Ah right," Itachi said and the girl watched him for a few seconds before going to her paper work. _This isn't as easy as I thought, if I don't act like Deidara my cover will be blown and I won't be able to punish him like I wished to. _

The Jutsu was already beginning to wear off and Itachi could see that Deidara's vision was beginning to blur as his charka took back control. Itachi shook his head as he found himself back in his room with his blurry eye sight. I looked down at his Voodoo doll but it no longer glowed its power was gone and he would have to meditate again to be able to perform the jutsu again.

"Hmm I'm going to need to think this through a bit more," he said to himself quickly hiding the voodoo doll and Sasori's book under his bed like a teenage boy hiding some Play Boy magazines in true ninja fashion.

He got to his feet carefully and looked into the mirror that hung on the wall and written on his forehead in black ink was, _Went out to go to a bar will be back at 10. _His left eye twitched slightly as he began to plan for Kisame's death as well as Deidara's.

* * *

I saw the dazed look in his eyes and I knew something wasn't right, but I stayed silent as he went back to looking through my stuff. I watched him tilting my head and sighed.

"Deidara," I said making him look up at me "what is it you were going to say before?"

He blinked and grinned at me. "Of course Pearl," he said walking over to my desk and sitting down next to me.

* * *

**A.N: I pulled your leg didn't I? Well I hoped I did since you were all hoping Deidara would spill his guts to Hinata, well not yet your going to have to wait till chapter six!**

**Now press "GO" and review **


	6. Something To Prove

**A.N: People have been asking if this was going to be a major DeiXHina and I'll tell you now it's not. Also I've noticed how many of you reacted negitivly to the end of BMBB. Yea I understand it was a sad ending but that's how it is. There are evil people in the world and sometimes it's not the people you expect that's what BMBB is about. **

**-IMPORTANT MESSAGE BELOW!!!-**

** I'd like to premote the fanfic _Stud Lee_ by the wonderful Mellos-In-My-Closet. She's been seeing a decline in readers so she's been depriving me of Stud Lee! The story is set in modern day New York were new kid on the block Rock Lee trys to learn how to fit in to the new high school. He meets new people such as his naghbors the gothic Sand Siblings where he meets his unconventional best friend Gaara and the ratical art group called the Akatsuki. Anyways he get's has a crush and is completely clueless on how to impress her so our favoret blondie Deidara takes Lee under his wing. Along in the "training" feelings change and Lee becomes something he'd never thought he would. Stud Lee is mature and contains bad language, references to penises exploding, the making fun of California hair styles, Inner Gaara, and of course Yaoi! Please check out _Stud Lee _and besure to read and reveiw for it AFTER you finish reading and reviewing this chapter of Curse Of Curves. **

* * *

Chapter Six: Something to Prove

"I think you need to know something yeah," Deidara said trying to straighten out his limp hair. "Ugh I need to wash…" he muttered to himself before going on with the conversation. "The Akatsuki is an organization bent to destroy ninja society as we currently know it. Is it a bad thing un? I'm not quiet sure and really I don't give a rat's ass what Pein is going to do I'm just happy to be out of that hell hole yeah."

"What do you mean you don't care?" I asked politely.

"All I care about and all I've always cared about is my art," he said still fidgeting with his hair. "I was forced into the Akatsuki."

"Oh…"

"Then last year I met Sakura hmm," he said "I was on a mission for spy work but she saw through my disguise as soon as we met. As a cover up I told her I was on vacation un," at this Deidara makes a humorless laugh "and she fell for it. I broke into her house since she knew Naruto and I was to retrieve information and or kidnap him."

I took a sharp intake of breath thinking about what would have happened if Deidara had kidnapped Naruto. I swear I might have killed myself.

"Things didn't go as planned yeah," he said with a slight smile. "You wouldn't believe how hard I fell for her un. You have no clue how hard."

My eyes widened as the last piece of the puzzle fit together, the missing link to everything. The only reason he was even sitting next to me and talking rather then trying to blow me up. He was in love with Sakura but something happened something cruel, because right now Sakura was married to Sasuke and about to have a baby. Apparently Deidara wants to mean something more to Sakura then just a fling. That's why he'd give up his freedom and maybe even his art.

There was a knock on the door and I nearly jumped out of my seat. "C-come in," I stuttered. The door clicked open and Kiba walked in with a few files. He looked at me then Deidara and back before putting the stack of papers on my desk.

"Genin missions," he muttered and I nodded. He was about to leave again before he looked back at me and smiled. "Take care of yourself Hinata-san, okay?" With that he left and I shivered. I knew everyone was worried about me taking this mission but they really didn't need to baby me I knew what I was doing and I defiantly was going to use this new information to try to get Deidara to give me the Akatsuki's plans. Like Deidara I also have something to prove, I've had something to prove since the first day at the ninja Academy.

"Okay Deidara…I'm sure you would like to go to a bath house," I said quietly "you're beginning to smell." The blond blinked then laughed.

"Mmm this is very nice Pearl," Deidara sighed resting on the side of the tilted bath. I had brought him to a co-ed bath house that required swim suits, one Naruto and I went to often. I smiled at the blond, he looked so relaxed and I was rather happy I could make him happy. I guess he just reminded me of Naruto…yea that has to be it. "I haven't been to a good bathhouse since I was little un."

The water was up to our shoulders but he lowered sown even more into the steaming water till half his face was gone and his hair fanned around him on the surface of the water. I raised a brow as he began to blow bubbles in the water.

"I don't get how you can be so blissful," I said watching him play in the water like a child. "The council could choose to kill you but you don't seem to care."

Deidara raised his head a bit so only his chin dipped into it like the tip of a strawberry into chocolate. His bangs were plastered to his left cheek and over all he looked rather silly for having been asked such a serious question.

"Well I don't really care if your council chooses to have me executed un," he said "and for one thing I already know they wont yeah."

"Oh? Why do you think that?" I asked with dead humor in my voice.

"Because they need me of course," he said with a smile "I've got important information on the Akatsuki and I'm there only chance to obtain this info."

"Right," I said "I nearly forgot." From under the water I could feel my index fingers come together, a nervous habit I'd had since childhood. "So…you're not going to hurt Sakura right?" He looked at me as if in shock. "If you were planning on doing something to the Uchiha family you know I'd have no choice but to keep you locked up."

Deidara's emotions quickly shifted and I could see the glaze of grayness in his visible eye. I must have pinched a nerve I shouldn't have. "Nah no need to worry un," he said in a way that made me question his truthfulness. His eyes flickered away as he moved a bit more to the center of the bath.

Afterward it was nearly time for me to take Deidara back to his cell and he was still in a foul mood from my question. He didn't say anything and I wasn't really in the mood to speak either so I didn't mind the silence. Half way to the prison however he opened his mouth.

"That was very kind of you yeah," he said.

"You're welcome," I replied. The rest of the walk was silent and for some reason…uneasy.

* * *

Itachi was unable to find Kisame anywhere and the base was practically empty. With a long sigh he reached under his bed and opened the book again. There were notes scrawled bordering the main text. He could tell that the hand writing must have been Sasori's; the puppet master never let anyone near his treasure trove of books. So he began to read Sasori's notes hoping to find loop hole of some sort.

_I find that this jutsu is very useful. However its down sides are great. No, memories of the stolen body can be detected giving for horrible spy work. With some testing I have discovered that assignations are also impossible being that one would kill themselves in the process of killing the body they have stolen. I find that this jutsu is nothing more then an attempt to copy the Yamanaka bloodline of Konoha and is very inartistic. _

Finding that he had been wasting his time Itachi promptly throw the ancient book across the room where it knocked Kisame's fish bowl from the end table and shattered. The hapless fish flopped on the now wet floor in a hazard of razor sharp glass. Itachi watched them for a few seconds before becoming uninterested and leaving the room.

"I nearly forgot how stupid reading is," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Deidara lied on the mat looking up at the darkness. The room had no windows so his jail cell was completely dark. His back ached from being on the concrete floor but he was grateful for being clean.

_Hinata _he thought _why are you so kind to me? I do not deserve it…not one bit. _The blond did not show it but he could feel the depression within him grow every hour he was not with Sakura. He missed everything about her, not just the sex, in fact his mind would only think about her smile, her eyes, her laugh and the softness of her hair.

But it was all glamour. She had never seen him as someone she would spend her life with. She wasn't brave enough to take his hand and climb onto the clay bird with him. She didn't want his personality and he hated himself for it. His self loathing only grew worse as he remembered who she had chosen to be with. Sasuke Uchiha.

Deidara didn't know the guy but he knew Uchiha, and if Sasuke had the same nonexistent sense of humor Itachi did well then Deidara must really suck if Sakura would rather be with Sasuke. But then his mind wondered back to Hinata.

* * *

**A.N: Yea Deidara is very very depressed. That can't be good on acount that he's also legally insane...And what about Itachi's flunked evil plan? Is this the last time we'll see the annoyed as hell Uchiha? Eh probaby not.**


	7. Hero's Comeback

**A.N: Oh yes the story continues and finally Itachi is going to be doing some productive plot making!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Hero's Comeback

Naruto clasped his hands behind his head as he entered the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He Sasuke and Sai had decided to skip sleeping last and killed a day of travel. Though the three were wary they we happy to be home.

"Hmm its noon I wonder were Hinata-Chan would be," Naruto said glancing over at his partners. Sai shrugged and gave his fake smile Naruto's way which annoyed him slightly.

"I'm not sure but I'm going home," Sasuke said rubbing his eye. He couldn't wait to see Sakura for the first time in months.

"Yea I'll check Hinata's apartment," Naruto said mentally agreeing with Sasuke about checking at home for there women.

"I'll catch you guys later then," Sai said "I'll have to take the mission reports to the Hokage."

"Right," Naruto nodded before bounding off to the Hyuga complexes.

* * *

"You're such a pain," I sighed as Deidara was backing up the line in the small café we had gone for lunch. He was stuck between getting a cheese or ham sandwich. "If y-you don't hurry I'll choose for you," I grumbled trying to hold back my stutter.

"Hmm fine I'll have the grilled cheese," he said with annoyed sighs of relief coming from behind us.

I quickly paid for his food and we left me not wanting to have to stay in a place with so may annoyed people. Deidara however seemed oblivious to the negative emotions of the people around him. Maybe that's what made him such a good bomber he isn't able to emphasize with the people around. I'm sure there is a name for a disorder like that and I'm pretty sure there is medication for it; I'd have to ask Tsunade-sama.

"Hinata-Chan!" someone called breaking my train of thought. I blinked looking across the street at Kiba and Tenten waving me over. I nodded and tugged Deidara's sleeve to get his attention he blinked and looked at me his cheeks full of cheesy goodness. He looked like a little chipmunk with its mouth full. I crossed the street with him at toe to greet my friends.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"Oh my gods guess what!" Tenten squealed clasping her hands together. I stared at her and her face fell. "Come on Hinata guess," she whimpered with Kiba smiling next to her. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know could you just tell me?" I sighed my index fingers coming together.

"The boys came back like twenty minutes ago," Tenten said her brown eyes glimmering "Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke are in the village as we speak!"

"W-what," I blinked my glassy eyes before grabbing Deidara's sleeve and running for home.

* * *

I snapped open the door of my apartment looking around. My breath was coming in huffs and my mussels were tense from running in such a sudden rush.

"What the hell was that for Pearl?" Deidara grumbled somehow he had been able to hold onto his half eaten sandwich. I ignored his question and rushed into my bedroom were I knocked into someone. I blinked a few times finding I had fallen flat on my ass and rubbed my forehead that was sore from running into another forehead.

"Hinata?" grumbled a familiar voice.

"Naruto-kun!" I yelped instantly recovering and pouncing onto him. He was still wearing his Anbu Black Ops gear and smelled of a long journey but I could have cared less. He was going to be naked in about five seconds so that really didn't matter. I angled my body over him and attacked his mouth with my own; it didn't take him long for him to realize what my mind set was on. He moved his gloved hands down my back and slickly removed my chuunin vest.

"Um Pearl dear it's nice that you miss your boyfriend but could you _do _the Kyuubi boy like later tonight when I don't have to fallow you around un?" I heard Deidara say behind me making my pop my head up. I had completely forgotten he was there and now I was straddling Naruto on the floor with him watching. Yes, this mission was officially a pain in the ass.

"Hinata," Naruto said making me look down at him again "um what is an Akatsuki member doing in your apartment?" I sighed in defeat getting up and looking at the chipmunk cheeked Deidara who was nearly finished with his sandwich.

* * *

Sakura was as always at home. Tsunade had booted her out of the hospital saying she was in need of bed rest. And the woman was bored as hell with no one to talk to and not being on her feet. So at the moment she was reading a book on her sofa and satisfying her cravings with an odd mix of pickles and peanut butter.

The doorbell rang making her roll her eyes and ignore it. She didn't want to talk to Hinata the girl was nice but was becoming a pain. After about three or four minutes the bell rang again.

"For the love of…," she grumbled carefully getting to her feet and wobbling from the living room to the front door. She crossly opened the door expecting to see a pair of lavender orbs. However what she saw instead were sharp angled black eyes that seemed flat somehow. It took her a few seconds to rejecter who it was but soon her eyes became very wide. "Y-you…w-what are you doing here?"

"Killing two birds with one stone," said the man before her as his eyes turned blood red and she blacked out.

* * *

"So that's pretty much what's going on," I said holding Naruto's hand as he cased side glares at Deidara. "Most of the deeper information is classified."

"I'm expected to trust _him _after what he did to Gaara?" Naruto growled his eyes narrowing and his whisker marks beginning to thicken on his face.

"Do you have to talk like I'm not in the room hmm?" Deidara asked from the recliner chair his eyes glued to the TV. I could feel Naruto losing it next to me, I held his hand trying to calm him down, and it seemed to work. His breath was beginning to slow down as he mentally fought back the Nine Tail Fox's anger.

"Well you're going to have to deal with it," I said "it's my mission to look after him."

"I'll talk to Tsunade-sama in the morning, maybe she can put him under someone else's care," Naruto said and my eyes widened a little.

"W-what? No, I'm perfectly able to control him myself Naruto," I snapped and this time he was the one to blink. "He's not as bad as you think," I whispered and he knotted his brows together.

Deidara seemed unaffected by our conversation as he sat sidewise on the chair with his legs propped over the arm rest and his hair dripping over the other armrest nearly touching the floor.

"Humph if you say so," Naruto muttered and I smiled and hugged him hard.

* * *

Sasuke was a bit surprised to find that his front door was wide open. Sakura was a freak about always keeping doors and windows closed after that instinct last year when an Akatsuki member had broken into her apartment and forced her to house him while he spied on Naruto. He walked into the quiet house and instantly having the feeling that something was very wrong.

"Sakura?" he asked and listened to the walls echo his call. He pressed his brows together looking about the living room; nothing seemed out of the ordinary except the bow of peanut butter with a half eaten pickle sticking out of it but having a pregnant wife would explain that. Then he noticed what was right next to the bowl. It was a lock of pink hair tied together with a red hair tie.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and saw the color of the charka coming off the hair and the tie. The green and black charka was soon visible to him and it was swirling around everywhere. His breath was caught in his throat as he recognized the other charka.

"Itachi…" he gasped then his eyes narrowed "Sakura!"


	8. Tension Runs High

**A.N: I hope this chapter is better then the last one. I have such a hard time with this fic because it is so serious but I love writing a valital Deidara rather then the light hearted Deidara in Academy. **

**disclaimer: I do not own naruto it's characters or it's setting I just like twisting it's plot but I dont own naruto's plot eather. **

* * *

Chapter Eight: Tension Runs High

The door snapped open making all three of us look over. It was Sasuke and his eyes blazed red and his jaw was clenched in unspoken anger. Naruto got up looking at his friend worriedly but Sasuke said nothing just looking around my living room franticly his head snapping every which way. Deidara soon glanced back to the TV were Jerry Springer was blabbering on about idiotic people.

"Sasuke," Naruto said "what's wrong?"

"Sakura," he snapped making Deidara suddenly look up with slight interest. "Where is Sakura?" Sasuke demanded stomping over to the chair were Deidara was sitting. He took the blonde's color of his shirt in his fist and pulled him to eye level. "Where is she you bastard! I know you know!"

"Let go of me," Deidara growled looking at the tip of Sasuke's nose rather then dead on into the spiraling red eyes.

"Sasuke w-what's going on?" I said touching his shoulder.

"What is this guy doing here anyway?!" Sasuke snapped at me making me step back and nearly trip on my own feet.

"Calm down!" Naruto barked taking Sasuke's arm and squeezing hard. The other man's breathing slowed and his eyes fuzzed out of the Sharingan and back to raven black pools. He loosened his grip on Deidara's shirt letting the blond slump back into the chair. "What happened to Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked slowly and calmly as to not provoke the Uchiha's already explosive anger.

"She's not in the house," Sasuke said looking over at his friend "and…I saw Itachi's charka in my house!"

"Itachi kidnapped Sakura hmm?" Deidara sat up straight his blue eyes wide. I shot Deidara a warning glare and he slowly sat back but his eyes were glazed over and he gripped the arms of the chair till his knuckles turned white.

"Do you have any idea were they went?" Naruto asked still holding onto Sasuke's arm incase he lost control. In the past it may have been the other way around so it was rather ironic that the impulsive ninja was holding down the cool headed one. At the same time a half insane man was most likely doing his best not to jump up and go on a fiery and explosive rampage. This was a very dangerous situation that would need to be resolved quickly so as not to become deadly.

"We have to tell Tsunade-sama," I said and all three men looked at me. "Standing around and talking wont get Sakura back." Naruto nodded and let go of Sasuke's arm the two looked at each other for a moment before the Uchiha nodded as well.

"We'll have to bring this one back to his cell," Naruto said pulling his white and red fox mask over his face. I looked over at Deidara whose cheeks were now flush with frustration and his eyes narrow slits.

"How about he comes along?" I said quickly thinking up a good excuse of why he should come along. "He could probably find Itachi better then any of us."

"Um, okay but Baa-sama would have to agree," Naruto muttered from under his mask. Sasuke pulled his ANBU mask of a wolf over his face.

"Let's just go," he said getting back his cool.

"Yeah," I said and looking at Deidara "come on you said you wanted a mission right?"

"You are correct un," he said with a crooked smile that sent a cold shiver down my spine. I could tell Deidara would be out for Itachi's blood whether they had been in the same organization or not. Then again Deidara didn't seem very loyal to the Akatsuki to begin with. "I think I'll enjoy this…yeah," he hissed under his breath but I still heard him.

* * *

At the Hokage's tower Sasuke explained what he found that his home had been infiltrated and that Sakura had been kidnapped by Uchiha Itachi.

"Why would he take Sakura?" Naruto demanded.

"To bring me out into the open," Sasuke said "that's what I'm guessing."

"Hmm well I guess we better start a search party right away," Tsunade said getting to her feet "Hinata!"

"H-h yes Hokage-sama?" I snapped up.

"Find me Kakashi," she ordered "he's probably at his apartment."

"Ah yes," I said "of course Hokage-sama," I said before teleporting away.

* * *

"Alright well the party will consist of Kakashi, Sasuke, Hinata, and…" Tsunade looked at the two three men before her, Naruto's eyes blazed ready for a fight but Deidara's were gray with an unspoken passion. "Hmm well I guess this will be your first mission as a Leaf shinobi Deidara."

"What?" Naruto growled.

"Yes!" Deidara punched the air his emotions completely flipping. "I've been waiting for something like this un!"

"H-how could you do this Baa-sama?!" Naruto cried slapping his fists on Tsunade's desk making the sake bottles rattle.

"Well you're most likely being led to the Akatsuki and since you have the last tailed beast they need it would be a dumb idea to let you on this mission now wouldn't it?" Tsunade growled before her brown eyes flickered to Deidara. "As for him he has the necessary information to get into the Akatsuki hide out and get Sakura back."

"The thing is un," Deidara said calming down from his outburst "I don't think Itachi did this for the Akatsuki it's so…Un-Uchiha yeah."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sasuke growled sure that that comment was supposed to be some sort of insult.

"What I mean is that Itachi doesn't do something like kidnapping unless it's to get a Jinchuuriki un," Deidara said looking at the ceiling "this was something he did off his spare time yeah. As always he's predictable and so very inartistic hmm."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto yelled making Tsunade's head begin to throb painfully. "What does art have to do with finding Sakura?"

"Everything!" Deidara snapped "These are all the beginning steps before the explosion, Itachi lit the fuse and thus far it has been a very inartistic lighting, I mean he could have at lest done something cool like light your house on fire with his black fire jutsu thing. But no boring as always with that Uchiha Itachi hmm"

Everyone took a moment to give Deidara a clueless stare before turning back to the Hokage.

"My decision stands," she said though she gave Deidara a slightly worried look. "Sasuke I want you to get Deidara some proper ANBU garbs if he is to be one of us he must look the part.

"Oh and there's one other thing," Deidara said and flipped his palm upward. Tiredly the mouth opened and its long tongue and it lopped lazily onto his palm. "Tisk poor thing un," Deidara murmured putting the index and middle fingers of his other hand and searched around the opened mouth. "Ah ha," he said with a grin pulling out a silver ring with a sapphire jewel and the characters that wrote Azure Dragon on it. "This should help us find Itachi."

"Um okay," Naruto muttered slightly disgusted.

"Okay fine that's great but you guys need to get going!" Tsunade shouted finally losing her temper "Sasuke and Deidara get AMBU gear and Naruto stay here."

"Ah…" Sasuke muttered before glaring at the ex-Akatsuki. "Right away Hokage-sama…Come this way," he said leading Deidara to the door.

"Wonderful un," Deidara said with a crooked grin.

* * *

"Kakashi," I called knocking on the door of the older ninja's apartment. "…Kakashi!"

"He's not in there." I spun around so fast I nearly got whip lash. Standing there was the Copy Ninja with two big paper bags of groceries. "Hello Hinata-Chan you needed something of me?" he asked his visible eye crinkled with a smile.

"Um Y-yes Tsunade-sama is in need of you," I said taking one of the bags of food so Kakashi could open the door.

"What is it she will need?" he asked as I fallowed him in. His apartment was neat unlike most other male apartments I'd been in. The living room was big and connected with the kitchen and we put the groceries on the counter top.

"It's Sakura," I said and his eye widened with interest "she's been kidnapped and we have to hurry!"

"Kidnapped? Sakura? The same Sakura?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, come we have to go the Hokage is waiting for you," I said pulling him out the door.

"Wait my book!"

* * *

Deidara was amazed by the Leaf's AMBU they were very well organized and had sweet costumes to boot. Sasuke had gotten him a white leather vest a black tight cotton undershirt and the black pants that went to the ankle and had ordered him to try it on. It fit rather well but the pants were a bit baggy. However the blond did like how he looked, this suited him more then the big Akatsuki cloak, much sleeker he thought.

Looking approvingly at the mirror he wondered what Sakura would think when she saw him. He also wondered what was going on with Itachi. It was a tad odd that he would kidnap Sakura when he could have easily just provoked his younger brother to fallow him and then fight in a more private location.

He strapped on the arm guards and thought more deeply. Somehow that bastard knew. Somehow Itachi had found out about his affair with Sakura, so he stole the one thing that meant a damn thing to him other then his art. Itachi would pay for kidnapping his love.

"I'm going to kill your brother hmm," Deidara said stepping out of the bathroom.

"That's my job," Sasuke grumbled giving Deidara an animal mask. "I saw the painting you did in Sakura's apartment," he said as Deidara took the hawk mask that had swirls of red around the right eye but the left side of the mask seemed to have been cut away to fit the blonde's scope.

"Thank you hmm," he murmured looking at the mask.

"I kind of guessed by how skillfully it was painted that you put a lot of passion into it," Sasuke said.

"Painted what hmm?" Deidara blinked having forgotten what he was talking about for a moment.

"The mural," the other man said "and the way she would look at it made me know."

"What?" Deidara blinked again now completely confused.

"Come on we need to get our girl back," Sasuke said quickly turning away and walking down the hall. Reluctantly Deidara fallowed slipping the mask so it lay on the side of his head.

'Why is it that Uchiha seem to know everything?' Deidara wondered. But it didn't really matter what Sasuke knew, he was just an extra variable that the ex-Akatsuki would have to face if Sakura was ever to except him again, maybe not as a lover but the blond would be content if they were just friend. It didn't really matter to him what his relation with her would be he just wanted some sort of relationship. Any sort would do.

* * *

Itachi stood over the unconscious woman that was bound with charka draining rope. He was no fool to think he could just leave her with out being tied up. She was Tsunade's apprentice and pregnant or not she was dangerous. But just the perfect bait for both his runt of a brother and for Deidara too.

It was sad really what had happened to Deidara that month a year ago when he was out on reconnaissance. This woman was about as much a cold hearted snake as Orochimaru had been, pun intended. But the eldest Uchiha found that incredible attractive he wouldn't deny it, someone who could cheat on his clueless but rich brother then dump hard her lover for Sasuke's money was someone Itachi wanted to know better.

A weed that disguised herself as a cheery blossom. Someone who could spark _his _interest of all people. A woman that could wrap strong ninja men around her little pinky finger with only so much as a bat of the eye or just a breath was probably the most dangerous being alive.

Itachi was almost jealous.

* * *

**A.N: Has this love triangle begun to take the form of a love square? Please Review!**


	9. Left for Dead

**A.N: This has to be the most damatic angsty chapter since Deidara left Sakura in BMBB. I'm very proud of it too! Deidara in ANBUsmex!!**

**disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast shown in this fan fiction**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Left for Dead

It seemed Itachi had found Sasori's jutsu useful after all. Though the puppet master's notes had stated that no memory could be stolen from the taken over person he had never tested this on someone with the Sharingan. As he slept Itachi dreamed about rather interesting things, things Deidara would blush and curse at Itachi for knowing. He dreamt about Deidara and Sakura and knew automatically that this was caused by the voodoo-like jutsu.

He smirked down at the comatose woman. He watched her belly lift and fall with every soft breath she took. That was the first thing he needed to be rid of before his foolish brother came sticking his nose in and being flanked by Deidara would be disastrous. So the baby had to be gotten rid of.

He activated his eyes silently looking down at the belly and feeling around for the unborn baby's subconscious, it didn't need to look him in the eye for Itachi to take over. It was simple when your victim doesn't know how to use it's charka to block its mind. A shame the baby would have been cute, a little girl too.

Mentally Itachi tortured the baby till its brain was completely torn apart. If she lived she would be no use as a ninja or even as a human being. She would be a vegetable, if she lived of course. Itachi wished he could see the pain in his brother's face. And Sakura would probably blame Deidara and maybe Sasuke would kill the want-to-be artist. Yes, that would be nice. His revenge was practically complete so there was really no point in waiting for the two men to show up.

He'd leave Sakura here, chained up, if they don't find her that's a true shame. He bent down and softly kissed the sleeping woman on the lips. She truly was a terrible woman.

* * *

"Wow Deidara you really look like a Konoha ninja," I murmured to him as we fallowed Kakashi's ninja dogs that seemed to be on Sakura's sent. It was true Deidara look very striking in the ANBU gear.

"Yeah un?" he muttered behind his mask "good thing your village elders didn't see me cast playing in this get up. I'm sure they'd flip a gasket yeah."

"You never know," I said with a smile "you might get a full time job."

"I just want to find Sakura," he said quickly "even if I meet my execution when I get back hmm."

"Don't say that," I snapped "you're a changed man; even Tsunade-sama sees it."

"She sees a mad love sick boy," he said evenly "I'm not changed at all; I'm just obsessed with something other then art."

"But this is an honorable cause Deidara-kun," I said trying to brighten the mood.

"I know nothing of honor my dear Pearl hmm," Deidara said looking at me "I've never done a thing to preserve my honor or my body for that matter…the only thing I've ever wanted to preserve is Sakura-Chan and she is lost to me yeah." He shrugged slightly looking back ahead his emotions unknown to me because of the hawk mask.

"I-I don't know what to tell you then Deidara," I stammered "b-but you know I-I'm your friend and I-I care about you." The blond said nothing and for a long time the only sound was the swish of wind past our ears as we jumped from branch to branch. "I'm sure Sakura will be happy to see you went to help find her," I added last second.

"But Sakura hates contentment un," he murmured almost under his breath but I still heard him.

"Then let her hate you," I said.

* * *

Sakura's head buzzed as her senses began to slur up. Patches of light and dark became her vision and she could feel the hard grown and wall. She couldn't feel her arms however they were numb and tied behind her back. So she sat there dizzy until a sharp slicing pain shot her out of his half dream land.

She screamed loudly as her stomach shifted angrily. Her cries echoed off the stone walls and back to her ears making her head ring painfully. She huffed leaning her head back on the rock wondering if she was dying maybe, then another hard contraction hit her making her scream bloody murder and hot tears run down her face.

She could feel her insides stretch to the point of ripping. Her head fell forward as her body instinctively began to push. She wanted this pain gone so this thing had to be gone from her body. So she wiggled uncomfortably trying to get her underwear down around her ankles. After about forty five minutes of wiggling only being stalled twice from contractions did she get the under garment off.

She tried to think of the good things. Tried to numb the pain but her charka was being suppressed by the robes tied tightly over her breasts and wrists. It was no use as the baby forced its way to freedom. She already knew something was wrong but was much to engross with the painful process of getting rid of the child to really care how the baby was doing.

* * *

Our team had stopped for a break. It was nearly nine PM and we were at the very boarder of the Fire country. The two young ANBU were eager to head off again but Kakashi and the dogs and I for that matter needed a bite to eat before going again. It had been nearly two hours straight of running anyway.

"Sit down wouldn't you?" I coaxed the boys who stood twitchingly up on the same tree.

"We shouldn't be stopping," Sasuke muttered sounding a lot like Naruto when he was on a mission. "She could be hurt."

"I agree un," Deidara said looking at his Akatsuki ring. "I don't think she's far either, the ring feels that Itachi has been close to this area and his charka signature is everywhere."

"I know," Sasuke said blandly "I can see it, Sakura's charka too."

"Then lets take to the air," Deidara suggested fingering the gold bracelets around his wrists. "You'd be able to fallow the trail of the charka better yeah."

"That's not a bad idea," Kakashi piped up "I have a feeling Itachi is no longer in the area so I guess it would be okay for you two to find her alone. Let me just temporarily defuse your bracelets Deidara-san." Doing a few fast seals Deidara couldn't read Kakashi defused the bracelets letting a rush of charka fill the blonde's hands. "It will last three hours and if it goes out to early Sasuke saw the seals right?"

"Right," Sasuke said.

Deidara smiled watching the hand mouth open and close then grin up at him. There was a river close by so it only took a few minutes for the ex-Akatsuki to grab enough clay to fill the lunch box I had brought. I watched him skillfully chew and mold the clay with his fingers and palm-mouth. Then he dropped a small figure of some sort of eagle. He smiled even wider and did two hand seals slowly as if enjoying the moments.

In a poof the bird stood about ten feet tall and was shifting on its feet slightly. It was a very abstract sculpture of a bird with holes for eyes and big strips of clay as 'feathers.' However I don't believe that Deidara really didn't care how the doll looked now, it was the explosion that was his art.

"We should get going," Sasuke said jumping onto the bird without hesitation. Deidara's smile faded as he nodded and jumped up also taking the pilot seat behind the clay bird's neck. Both slid there masks over there faces, Deidara needing an extra few seconds to fix his bangs again so they fell over the front of the mask rather getting stuck under it.

"Hang on Uchiha," Deidara snickered from behind his mask and you could almost feel the glare of daggers coming from Sasuke. "Here we go hmm," the blond said cheerily as they took to the air. The bird made three hard flaps before gliding off and out of sight.

"Can we trust him?" Kakashi asked looking over at me.

I took one sharp breath thinking carefully on my answer. "As long as Sakura is alive he is as tame as a house cat."

"And if she is to die?" he asked in a grave tone.

"Then there will be hell to pay," I said looking back at Kakashi my eyes feeling a bit welled up. "Hopefully he is not blinded so that he hurts allies or civilians."

"I see…"

* * *

"Do you see anything un?" Deidara asked over the wind. He wasn't use to having someone else on board to worry about since he usually made Tobi his own bird to fly atop.

"Yea," Sasuke yelled back "keep heading north-east."

"Roger."

Sasuke looked back to the ground. He could see many different charkas, from animals, travelers, and even Deidara himself but he did not let these distract him from fallowing the pale green line that led to were ever his wife was being held. He could also see the black charka that weaved around the green one. He clenched his teeth hard.

"Sasuke," the man squatting in front of him called making the Uchiha's thoughts snap back to the present. "Do you love her hmm?"

"Of course I do," he replied "I wouldn't be on this thing if I didn't. What about you?"

"Ha your answer is the same as mine," Deidara laughed humorlessly "I'd give up everything for her, and really all I have is my art and my life yeah. Both are really the same thing but you get the point un. Damn her."

Sasuke was silent unsure of what to say to the man. It was clear that the only reason he'd left the Akatsuki was because of Sakura. This guy was also insane and probably obsessive in the fact that he dedicated most of his young life to his 'art' and would now through it all away for a girl…Sasuke's wife to be precise.

* * *

Sakura sat there wet and in pain. The baby's body laying face down on the stone floor near her legs, she knew it was dead. The only cries through out the birth was her own a second voice had never joined her. Tiered tears rolled down her face now. She didn't even have the energy to mourn.

Her sweat drenched hair stuck to her forehead and scalp as she looked about the cave she was held in. She had no clue where Itachi was but she was pretty sure he wouldn't come back; if he was still here he would have come in to see why she was screaming. He never did come, and though he terrified her she had been hopeful for some sort of company would have shown up, just so she wouldn't have to be alone. But that never happened she was alone now more then ever because of the lifeless infant.

"This is my fault," she croaked "it shouldn't have been this way. I was to stay with Deidara-kun…and now." She went into a fit of hard coughs making pain shoot up her spine and make her cry out again. "A-and now…I've been left for dead."

**A.N: Some were worried I was going to make Itachi soft and fall for Sakura well that didn't really happen. I mean Itachi is interested but in a twisted "damn she's hot when she's evil" kind of interested. And yes I'm mean I killed the baby!**


	10. The Monster

**A.N: Oh my god this chapter was so hard to write I had like no ideas what so ever! But it ended up being okay. And yeah I know Deidara has changed a bit from BMBB but I guess he just grew up alot mentaly from the last fan fic. This story is also alot angstyer then the last one but this whole tale is rather angsty.**

**And for this beginning part of the chapter the naration is alittle werid so let me just clarify. **

Everything writtin normally is as if Hinata is speaking

_Everything writtin in italic is the main plot_

**You'll be able to tell when naration goes back to normal**

**Okay enjoy the chapter and be sure to reveiw!**

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Monster

I find that pain is something that binds people together, maybe even more so then love.

_Sasuke jumped quickly off the bird once it landed, he was fallowed by Deidara. The two sprang off into the caves of a cliff that pointed the end of the trail. There hearts beat as one as they looked for the woman that was held dearly to both. _

All ninja sooner or later feel the power of sorrow when a loved one is lost. Deidara was one however who has never felt any real loss.

_The caverns split many times over but Sasuke's eyes spared them precious time in finding the correct root to Sakura. _

He'd been numb when he watched his own parents executed.

_They turned a corner and found the biggest cave yet. Deidara's eyes widened seeing Sakura slumped up next to the wall and blood covered the floor around her. He could feel his blood run cold and his mind fog up. _

He hadn't batted an eye when his respected teacher Sasori-no-Danna lay dead in a crumbling Akatsuki hide out.

_Sakura dead…_

He had barley even flinched at the loss of both of his arms.

_How?_

But now in these fleeting seconds Deidara felt the bombardment of emotions as he watched his human obsession lay there…lifeless.

_Girlie…my girlie!_

That was up until she took a sharp labored breath and coughed hard.

**(back to normal narration)**

"She's alive," Sasuke said walking over but stopped suddenly. Deidara however ignored the other man's stall and ran right over to Sakura's side. She was asleep, her thighs covered in dried blood and birth fluids and her arms tied behind her back.

The blonde carefully moved Sakura's body forward so he could untie her bruised wrists and get the robes off from around her midsection. She took a long breath as her charka began to run normally and she began to heal herself absent mindedly. Deidara slowly took her in his arms so she rested bridle style.

When he looked up he was surprised to see Sasuke had taken off his mask and hand his hand over his mouth and was staring at something on the floor with a mix of sorrow and fury. Deidara's breathe hiked when he noticed that it was a baby, it was a bluish color and looked to have been dead for a few hours now. It wasn't his kid, but it belong to Sakura and he felt…sort of bad for Sasuke too but he said nothing.

"I'll take Sakura to the bird yeah," he said after a few moments of dead silence.

"Yeah," the other man said still staring at the baby as if hoping it would begin to move. "I'll be there in a second."

"Right hmm," he said shifting his shoulders slightly so he could carry the woman more comfortably in his arms. He left the Uchiha to mourn alone he knew that would be for the best.

* * *

Deidara, Kakashi, and I sat in the hospital waiting area quietly. It had taken us about two hours on clay dragon to get back to the hidden leaf and in that time Sakura hadn't woken up. So here we sat waiting for any new to come up. Good news bad news I sure as hell didn't care, Sakura kind of deserved it after pretty much lying to everyone that's ever loved her. But for Deidara's sake I preyed quietly that she would live because if she died, Deidara would too and maybe some bystanders too.

A medic ninja came over to us his face a bit strained but over all he looked relatively calm. Deidara had his ANBU mask strung on the side of his head and he gave a cold look at the doctor as if threatening his life if he didn't give good news. I absent mindedly put my hand on the blonde man's shoulder to calm him down before the medic began to speak.

"It seems Haruno Sakura will make a full recovery," he said with a kind smile "she opened her eyes so you are all aloud to see her now, room 420 just right down the hall to the left."

"Thank you sir," I said getting up.

"I'm going to head to the Hokage's," Kakashi stated "she's going to want to know what's up."

"Right," I said "come on Deidara-kun."

Deidara gave a dangerous smile and got up heading down the hall before me. I heard Kakashi take a deep sigh before teleporting away with a soft poof. I rolled my lavender eyes to the ceiling before catching up with the weirdo blonde.

"You know you don't have to act like a complete ass all the time," I said just making him smile even more.

"Pearl you really don't want to see me be an ass hmm," he said as we walked side by side.

"Ugh you're nauseating," I muttered as we entered Sakura's hospital room. Sasuke's head snapped up and he glared in our direction before turning back to Sakura.

"Hey girly," Deidara said as he went over to the bed side completely ignoring the Uchiha's glares. "It's nice to see you up yeah."

Sakura sat up in the bed and looked a lot better then she did only about a half hour ago. Most of the scratches on her face where already healed and her face wasn't sickly pale anymore. Her short baby pink hair was tied in a tight bun on the top of her head but even if she looked healed her eyes where broken with a mix of hate and sorrow.

"Eat your heart out Deidara," she said not looking at him. Deidara looked slightly hurt but for one who didn't know better you'd think he didn't have a care in the world at the moment.

"Hum even after saving you twice," he said with an upbeat air "you treat me like a criminal."

"Ironic isn't it?" she snapped back "and you only _helped _save me once."

"I saved you twice," he said again "Today from Itachi and a year ago from your own damn lust for something new hmm. Remember?"

"Leave her alone," Sasuke growled getting up.

"You used me," Sakura growled making herself into a victim.

"I used you girly? Hmm?" Deidara's face cracked and his real pain began to show in his features. "Is that the bull shit you've been telling your oh so loving and clueless husband?"

"Shut the hell up," Sasuke growled getting himself in front of the blonde man. The two glared daggers at each other, perhaps I was the only one that noticed Deidara was about an inch shorter then Sasuke.

"Okay all three of you," I spoke making the two men look at me harshly and Sakura looked away. "Enough."

Deidara was the first to calm his expression and rolled his visible eye to the ceiling. "So where were we un?" he scratched his nose "Oh right," he snapped his fingers together like an actor getting ready to say his lines. "Girlie," he said turning to Sakura who glanced back at him her pink eyebrows knotted together. "What I wanted to say before you so rudely interrupted me was that I'm so relived your okay." He smiled lightly but Sakura didn't change mach emotion. "But I kind of wished I didn't care so much yeah," he turned away and out the door.

I watched Sakura but her eyes didn't flicker one lest bit for the man who loved her. She took a long breath before looking at Sasuke and smiling wryly.

"Overly dramatic don't you think?" she quipped making my eyes widen a bit.

"You know Sakura what you did to him was really shitty," I said making her glare at me.

"Why would you care he's insane and probably just obsessed or something," she said with a shrug.

"So what" I growled "we're all insane for even taking this life style! All of us are murderers so what makes him so different from us? You're torturing him Sakura he just wants you to see him as someone who cares for you. He doesn't care if you don't love him. To him all he cares about in this world is art and you. You should have seen his face when he found out you'd been kidnapped Sakura. You should have seen the fear and rage in his eyes!"

"Hinata," Sakura said with a honey sweet smile "you're a good girl but this is adult business and I don't think you really understand."

I was fuming but I couldn't stay for much longer so I left the room after Deidara so he wouldn't get himself in trouble. That woman was pure evil and I needed to make sure Deidara didn't kill himself over a person like that. He wasn't in love with her after all he was in love with her deceptions.

I ran down the hallway but stopped short at a hospital room with a big window in it. It wasn't being in use but the light was on and the big window was open letting the breeze come in. Deidara was leaning out the window sill his hair being fluffed by the wind.

"Deidara," I sighed walking over to him but stopping short.

"What?" he snapped still facing outside.

"She's not worth your effort," I said quietly "she's become something not even I or Sasuke relate to anymore."

"It's my fault un," he muttered turning his head to look at me.

"How where you suppose to know," I asked "I believe she did love you but she didn't know what to do. And when you came back she wasn't sure how to react, instead of being truthful to her own heart she lied to everyone just so she'd be in paradise forever."

"So I'm just a casualty yeah?" he asked humorlessly.

"Pretty much," I replied walking over to stand next to him. "What are you planning on doing?"

"I don't know really hmm," Deidara grumbled smacking his head lightly on the side of the wall. "I guess I could stay here see if I could get any missions…I don't really care anymore."

"I could find you a studio apartment," I offered and he smirked.

"Why are you so nice to me Hinata-Chan?" he asked looking over at me and I lightly blushed because he called me by my real name.

"B-because you're like how I use to be and still am," I said nervously pressing my index fingers together "you have something to prove to this world but no one seems to want to care."

* * *

**A.N: Thank god an up beat ending to a chapter! I was starting to think Deidara was going emo on us. **


	11. The Artist

**A.N: Hinata and Deidara spend some sister brother like time together lolz**

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it's character's or plot if I did I wouldn't be writing this stuff I'd be talking to my editor about the upcoming manga 'Deidara'**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Artist

"I envy you," he said to me and I blinked surprised. Envy me? "You have everything I don't hmm, but I know one thing you don't have Pearl."

"Huh?" I gaped must have looked like a fish.

"Art of course," he said with a dangerous smile that made me shiver "come on lets go make some art I need to get rid of some frustration anyways."

"But your hands they are bound again," I pointed out but he took my arm and headed out the door.

"Ah we don't need clay to make fleeting art," he said "it's almost dark anyway, this will be perfect!"

"What are you talking about?" I demanded but let him pull me along.

"Come on," he said skidding to a stop in front of a festival shop. I smashed into his arm and rub my nose looking up at the store. "We can buy some fire works yeah," he said with a hand on his hip "they won't be as grand as _my _explosions but they'll have to do un."

"You're conceded," I grumbled "we only have an hour before your curfew anyway can't this wait for tomorrow?"

"Nah it must be done today," he proclaimed leading me into the store of brightly colored clothing, kites, festive masks, and his goal of firecrackers. "Hmm," he studied said fireworks as if he where a dog show judge and they where the dogs. "I wonder what's going to make the loudest bang…who that must be a nice color…" he mumbled to himself. I shook my head but smiled as he picked out his favorite ones like a little boy in a candy store; it wasn't hard to imagine either just shorten Deidara by a foot or so and change the scenery into a little candy shop and you literally have a kid in a candy store.

"Are you ready?" I asked after a few moments of thinking about what mini Deidara would be wearing in my little daydream.

"Yeah," he said just picking out one last bright red box from the shelf "why hadn't I thought of this before I've been itching to make some good art hmm. It won't be as good as my usual works but I don't think Tsunade would like me blowing up buildings even if it would be marvelous the metal and stone Konoha is built with would fire up beautifully."

"What a lovely thought," I said sarcastically not really wanting to think about how my village would burn if so ever happens.

"Isn't it hmm?" he asked clueless to my obvious discomfort, that or he just didn't care…I'm kind of leaning to the second one really.

I rolled my eyes and paid for the mini explosives with Deidara grinning like mad. He had his hands clapped together the whole time and he was swaying slightly as I gave the cashier the money and as she bagged the five boxes all a different color. I took the bag thanked the cashier and we left with me still holding the bag though it was obvious Deidara wanted to hold them.

We headed to the training field which was practically disserted except for one or two Academy students working on there shadow clone jutsu or whatever. Deidara picked out a spot since he seemed to know about this kind of thing anyway. A clearing with dampish grass that wouldn't catch fire if something went wrong and absolutely no trees around and the sky was black dark with only a few stars shinning. I was pretty sure Deidara was very late for his curfew but it didn't cross my mind as a big deal.

I shrugged off my sweater while at the same time giving the bag to the egger blond. I sat down on the sweater as to not get my butt wet from the grass and watch Deidara carefully open each box then begin setting the fireworks as if already knowing how they would explode. He analyzed each stick of explosives as if they where some sort of rare artifact that must be found a way to be displayed.

"Why are you taking so long?" I muttered having watched him do this for nearly ten minutes.

"Patients hmm," he said still a lining the six sticks he'd picked out for the first explosion. Each was covered in a wrapping paper that was the same color as the box they had come from. The set had three gold and three purples. "The colors must all look good together. Sheesh do you know nothing of art hmm?"

"Well not really," I said with a slight shrug "I like looking at art but I'm no professional."

"It's simple color theory really yeah. You can't make purple with yellow right? So because of that they are flattering to the eye when put together just as are green and red or blue and orange all look right together."

As I stared at the three sticks I found that the yellow and purple paper did look very beautiful next to each other. I wondered why it was like that. My eyes could see so many things and in such detail but I never found anything I looked at rather artistic there was always some sort of flaw that would annoy me to no end. Nothing was ever perfect or really proportionally correct in my opinion. However the colors did look perfect married together like that.

"Where did you learn something like that?" I wondered.

"My mother was a painter," he said simply "I can't dare call it art yeah, painting is below me but she taught me everything I know about color and of course I apply that to whatever I do. Whether it is adding colored ink to my clay to affect the color of my explosions or if it be just too simply paint if I ever find the want to do something so elementary hmm."

"Your mother?" I asked flipping my dark indigo hair over me shoulder.

"Uh huh," he said standing up "do you have a lighter?"

"In the bag I knew you'd need one," I said wryly watching him light the fireworks and quickly move out of the way and planted himself down next to me. We listened to the wick hiss and sizzle as the flame made it's way to the explosives. Then bang! The firecrackers went off in a flash of lavender light. I jumped from the sound but Deidara was just smiling and gazing at the now present scorch mark in the grass. "I've never been so close to one before," I murmured as we both watch the smoke from the mark on the ground rise lazily.

"Want to shoot off another one un?" he asked excitedly leaning forward and looking right at me.

"That's enough for tonight I don't want a guard hear us and sound an alarm for no reason, we are in trouble anyway…it's nearly nine thirty."

"Hmm can't we just stay outside a bit longer yeah," he begged and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I grumbled tiredly "what do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about your family," he said "are all Hyuga so interesting?"

"I don't find myself that interesting," I said with a slight blush scratching my cheek bashfully.

"Don't be stupid you are interesting," he said "different from Sakura but you came from the same palette yeah."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" I asked rather confused at his choice of words. I watched him and he smiled ruefully.

"It could," he said "but you never told me about you family to begin with un."

"Family right…Well I have a big family um…but my closest family I'd have to say are my father who is head if the main family and my cousin Neji."

"What about Naruto?" he asked.

"What about him?" I asked wryly reminding myself that he was once part of the organization that wanted to take Naruto away.

"You going to marry him hmm?" Deidara asked and I blinked at the question.

"There's nothing planned if that's what your asking," I said carefully as a new rose tint came to my cheeks. He looked at me carefully the way he looked at Sakura…I blushed even more. "But if he asked me…I'd say yes in a heart beat."

"No regrets yeah?"

"None," I said with a nod.

"I envy you Hinata," he said for the second time.

"Don't…I just got lucky," I said and we smiled at each other. "I think it's time for bed."

"I'd say your very right un," Deidara agreed standing up to organize the boxes that still held plenty of fireworks. "Keep these safe for me?"

"I will," I said and we began to walk back together to the jail house.

* * *

"You know I'd really rather be in a studio then this place hmm," Deidara stated looking around the walls of his plan cell then back at the spot where I was leaning on the wall. "I hate it here."

"I know you do," I sighed "I talked to my father last night and he said that first you need to get a steady income," I pulled a bag from the pocket of my sweater and tossed it to him. "It's about 25,000 yen for the help in finding Sakura from Hokage-sama herself."

"Oh goodie," he said opening the bag.

"He also said that he'd like to meet you," I said making the blond twitch.

"Eh?"

**A.N: And so begins Deidara's journey to get an apartment! Reveiw plez!**


	12. Real World

**A.N: Not that satisfied with this chapter but it's okay **

**read and review plez**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Real World

Deidara stared at me like I had three heads. He looked adorable really and I couldn't help but smile at him. His movements where slow as he examined the small leather purse of money then back at me his eyes wide and kind of greenish in the dull light coming from the hall.

"Why do I have to meet your dad hmm?" he yelled with a whimper "it's not like were dating!"  
I looked at him dully not at all fazed by his outburst. I had expected it after all; my father gets this reaction from every one of my guy friends when he wants them to come over for 'inspections.' Some times I wonder if he thinks I'm a whore or something just for having a lot of guys for friends when it's really not my fault that the only other girl I hang out with is Tenten and only because she dates Neji.

"Well would you rather stay in here then?" I asked.

"I'd rather be tortured slow and painfully then meet your dad yeah," he said honestly.

"Aren't those the same things?" I muttered and he glared at me. He grumbled getting a knot out of his hair with his fingers. "Hurry up and get dressed," I said throwing some clothes at him. The shirt hit him square in the face while the pants flew over his head. I could still hear Deidara grumble as he recovered from the assault

Deidara looked at the shirt that had been thrown at his face. Normally he would have blown up who ever had thrown _anything _at him but because it was Hinata he would forgive her. As for the shirt itself it was rather lovely if he would be one to judge fashion, it was a black turtle neck sweater and incredibly soft to the touch. He couldn't tell the fabric however that was more Sasori's thing which to Deidara seemed kind of gay but he never said that out loud.

He twisted around to grab the dressy black pants and sighed at the color choice. All black? He was going to look like a freaking bumble bee with his yellow hair. She had listened to his color theory rant from the other day but that didn't mean color combinations like this looked flattering on a body.

He rolled his eyes, he had to wear all black in the stupid Akatsuki couldn't he wear something different? He grumpily got up and just as grumpily changed into the all black and rather overly warm clothing Hinata had picked out for him.

I walked in a little while later to inspect his handy work in being able to dress himself. I approved but there was one minor detail.

"You're going to need to lose the ponytail of death," I said plainly eminently he gave me a painful glare.

"What are you going to do with my hair hmm?" he growled as I ran around behind him and carefully pulled out the ponytail from the top of his head. I swear if his hair had been shorter it would look like a little blond palm tree was growing out of his head!

"Well you see in my clan," I explained brushing out the soft hair out with my fingers "men with longer hair should wear there hair in a low horse tail at the base of there neck."

"So?" he grumbled.

"_So_ you should be trying to kiss as much ass as you can if you want to be out of this cell," I explained dryly "its not like my father is clueless to who you are so at lest try to flatter him with this Hyuga custom."

"Ugh," he mumbled "I use to wear it like this when I was still in the terrorist cells."

I looked at him from the front and with only the few bangs that persisted to hang in front of his left eye he did look fine.

"You look better without that wall of hair in your face," I said making him roll his eyes.

"Ah you don't think the bangs look sexy hmm?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Nah long hair on a dude is a turn off for me," I said painfully bluntly and I saw his face become slightly flushed.

"That hurts Pearl that really does yeah," he sighed as we left the cell.

* * *

Deidara stared at my father my father looked back and him while me and Neji watched wondering if any blood would be spilt. Both where silent for a long time before my father took a sharp intake of breath.

"Well Deidara you have not bank account and no social security number," he said evenly looking over some papers "but I guess I could let you rent one of the Hyuga apartments. Of course first you'd have to run everything by with the elders and the Hokage and if your able to pay the rent of course."

"Which will be how much un?" the blond asks much more informally then I would have liked.

"Depending on what your looking for," my father said "it can run from 450,000 to 900,000 yen a month." Deidara's face practically hit the floor when he heard those estimations and I dearly hoped he wouldn't say something stupid, because the look on his face said that stupid was traveling up to his mouth.

"So how much do you think it would cost to live in a shit hole hmm?" the blond asked very business like even if the comment clearly wasn't serious. I slapped my forehead into my hand while Neji watched on in amusement.

"Hmm I'm not really sure but you can go check in the rent costs in Iwa if you'd like to really find a 'shit hole.'" Father said in the same business tone Deidara had used. The blond twitched slightly from the comment probably because he knew it was kind of true. The earth country wasn't really the kind of place I'd like to live in and shit hole really did suite it.

"Harsh," Deidara muttered but straightened his back and smiled politely at the older man. "Do you think you'd have anything cheap? Nothing wonderful it could be a bedroom with a bathroom yeah."

"Well again you'll need consent with the Hokage and…a few manner lessons," my father said making me wince slightly "If you can do that I can have the first few months free of rent for you just so you can get your priorities straightened out but after that the cheapest it will be is 300,000 yen a month."

"Sounds…great," Deidara said less then enthusiastic.

"Wonderful," father said with a slight smirk "you have a week to get the Hokage's consent." And with that he got to his feet and left the room padding softly on the bamboo floor.

"Ah…great un," the blond grumbled pulling out the low pony tail frustrated and roughly shook out his hair letting his bangs slowly fall over his face again.

"Normal life is tough isn't it?" Neji asked mockingly before also leaving the room after my father. I rolled my eyes at my cousin though he was already gone and went over to sit with Deidara.

"That's a lot of money," he muttered "how am I going to make that much every month hmm?"

"Well we first have to go to Tsunade-sama don't we?" I said trying to lighten the mood a little. He looked at me with a 'yeah like that's going to work' look on his face. "We'll figure it out okay?" I said knotting my brow.

"You fail at looking intimidating hmm," he said blandly and I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Better?" I asked and he shook his head. "Well lets go it's still early maybe Tsunade has some extra time," I said getting to my feet. Deidara shrugged getting to his feet also.

"Might as well be disappointed sooner rather then later yeah," he sighed and I resisted the urge to punch him in the arm.

"Your such a pain," I sighed as we left the Hyuga main building.

* * *

"So here's the deal Tsunade un," Deidara sighed leaning back in the chair dangerously far. I secretly hoped he'd fall backward. "I kind of want to leave the jail house it's really driving me crazy." I snorted.

"Hmm well Deidara I'm sorry to tell you but the Elders are still going over your case," Tsunade slurred sloshing the last dregs of her sake.

"Ugh what's taking them old geezers so freaking long hmm?" he grumbled crossing his arms.

"Well they are going over whether we should execute you or not," she growled becoming annoyed. Deidara glared like a school boy who had been sent to the principles office. "Frankly Deidara I don't want to see that happen but the thing is you are an S-Rank criminal and it could be a little to late for redemption."

"But what about you know my head brain thingy yeah?" he asked doing the crazy circle motion. "I'll just plead not guilty by reason of insanity hmm."

"Deidara we know that you have a mild case of schizophrenia," the Hokage sighed rubbing her temples "still I'm not sure if that can save you."

Deidara's shoulders slumped slightly at the thought. He must have been hoping to have time to live a life he'd thought he had thrown away at a young age. He still was young too and I felt my own eyes sting slightly.

"God damn it Tsunade that's not right," I spoke and she blinked at my uncharacteristic rudeness. "I want the Council's verdict by tomorrow!" I shouted losing my cool entirely "I'm so sick of everyone being so inhuman!"

"Hinata I will not take this disrespect from you," the Hokage hissed dangerously "I get enough of this bull shit from Naruto I don't need it from you too!"

I bit my lip and looked away in disgust. My fists clenched till my knuckles where white and I could barely feel my finger tips. _Damn it all _I thought fiercely over and over in my head. Why do this to him? Why let Sakura get away with this? This is wrong! This so wrong! I turned away and left the room without a second glance. I was stomping down the hall hating everything around me at that very minute.

"Hinata," someone said making me look up. It was Naruto and I quickly ran over to him. "Hinata…what's wrong your crying?"

"I-I hate her Naruto-kun," I sniffled "I hate her so much! I'm going to kill her!"

"W-what? Wait what?" he took my shoulders and bent down to my eye level. "What's going on? Why are you going to kill somebody?"

"Sakura," I snapped "she's evil! I'm going to slice her throat open!"

"Sakura?" Naruto looked very confused. "This doesn't have to do with that Deidara guy dose it? He's not worth your effort you know."

"That's a lie!" I screamed wiggling out of Naruto's grip. "I'm going to kill her!"

"Why? Why would you do that Hinata?" he asked hurt that I was being to unreasonable.

"Because he wont…" I said in a smaller voice "It's not far Naruto…It's just not far."

"I know it isn't," he said and hugged me. I wanted to protest but I couldn't find anymore fight in me. So I let him hug me and I closed my eyes crying softly into his shirt.

_This was the first time Deidara had ever been afraid of death._


	13. My Almost

**A.N: We are nearing the end of Curse of Curves and finally thoughs damn curves come up! You know what that means! Oh yeah it is LEMON time!! Well it's my first girlXguy lemon so be nice okay? And enjoy the craziness!**

**Warning: This chapter is full of lemony goodness so if you can't deal with that kind of stuff you've been warned. lemonsex**

**READ AND REVIEWWWW**

**disclaimer: I do not own naruto but I strapped Deidara to the bed and told him I owned him. Does that count?**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: My Almost

I didn't sleep well that night; all I kept thinking about was planning Sakura's murder. Thoughts that usually didn't ever cross my mind and it scared me that they did now. It scared me that my mind could even work this way. I feared these thoughts.

I rolled over shivering under my covers though my room was not cold. Naruto had said everything would be okay but I didn't believe him. Somewhere in my heart I knew Deidara would die regardless of his helpfulness. Good guys win bad guys lose end of story not grey area. The thing is I don't believe Deidara is really evil, misguided maybe, insane no doubt, but evil? No, I don't think Deidara thought it wouldn't be artistic.

I could feel the tears running down my cheeks and I closed my eyes willing myself to sleep. It took a while but I ended up drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"Tsunade told me that the Elders are making there verdict hmm," he said slouching in my recliner chair. Neither of us had felt like doing anything today so we simply crashed at my place ate ice cream and watched the cheesy soup operas Deidara liked. "Should be getting the news some time this week yeah."

"Old bastards," I muttered taking a spoonful of vanilla ice cream and stuffing it in my mouth. My sadness and anger had become cross and annoyed over the night and Deidara was becoming more and more surprised as to what was coming out of my mouth. "Tsunade can't walk two steps without them getting pissed at something, and then they take months negotiating and nothing ever gets done!"

"You seem mad un," he pointed out the obvious.

"Of course I am," I stated disgruntled "because of them you might _still _be put to death. And your like one of my best friends now, how could I not be pissed?"

"Why do I feel like a dog when you say the term 'put to death' hmm?" he asked "wouldn't executed be less demeaning yeah?" I rolled my eyes and he smiled lightly. "But I get what your saying Pearl," he said popping a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. "You now I haven't had quality ice cream in years un."

"Friendly's is the best," I said with a smile that didn't reach my eyes. "I'd miss you, you know if you die."

He gave a surprised look the spoon still in his mouth. I could tell I'd caught him off guard with that statement and I blushed looking away. He gulped down the ice cream in his mouth and regarded me quietly. I heard him shift but didn't look up till his arm was around my shoulders. He looked a bit unsure but he stayed like this watching the soup opera.

Feeling unsure myself but grateful for the show of kindness I leaned my head on his chest and we ate more ice cream silently for a while. It was awkward since we both already in love with someone but I had a feeling that Deidara's old love was beginning to untangle. Could that be because of me? I didn't want him falling in love with me but I wouldn't lie to him like Sakura did and I wouldn't cheat on Naruto. My brain buzzed.

"Hey Pearl," Deidara said resting his cheek on my head. I made a sound that was suppose to mean 'yeah?' "Do you have any sake un? Maybe we could get wasted or something."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," I said but didn't get up or shift position.

"Then we could make out have sex then we could wake up the next morning and wonder what the hell happened yeah," he muttered and I choked on a laugh.

"Blunt today aren't you?" I asked and I could feel him chuckle.

"I'm still wondering about that sake un," he said and I giggled getting to my feet. "We don't have to have sex but I really am in dire need of getting drunk hmm," he said with a boyish smile.

"You know me too," I said walking into the kitchen "and maybe I can get layed later too, I'd have to call Naruto however,"

"Aw what about me?" I heard Deidara whimper as I got two glasses and a bottle of warm sake.

"I'll get Ino or something I'm sure she'd be willing," I said back and heard Deidara burst into laughter. I walked back into the living room where the blond was recovering from his laughing fit. "Here," I said pouring his drink then my own and sitting down next to him.

"To drinking for the sake of getting drunk," Deidara said raising his glass. "And maybe having a good lay later un." He shrugged and we clicked out glasses together and took the first sip. "I'm glad we're enjoying ourselves un. It would be an artistic moment if I where to die."

"And if you don't die?" I asked and he looked at me then at the ceiling in thought.

"I don't know," he said "I guess I wouldn't call it art since it wouldn't be fleeting, but even if that's the case I don't mind yeah." We looked at each other and smiled before looking back at the TV.

We drank for about two hours and I'd had go and pull out three more sake bottles. I've probably never drank so much in my life and I could almost hear my liver screaming in pain. Deidara however kept me from falling asleep right there because he was such an amusing drunk.

"So then Tobi fell asleep right on the damn three tails! Can you believe that? I'm there trying to explain something and he falls asleep on me! I thought I was going to explode!" he said making crazy movements with his arms as I listened to him talk. "Do you have any more sake un?"

"We ran out," I said with a drunk smile which probably not all that attractive.

"Well shirt…I mean shit," he said and I giggled. He looked at me with a smile wavering slightly. "I really like you Hinata yeah."

"I really like you too Deidara," I said with a half lidded gaze. "If I didn't love Naruto…I-I think I'd love you."

"Who do you love more?" he asked leaning back in the sofa nether of us really sure what our conversation was about.

"Naruto…sorry," I said "he's my everything but you're my everything too…just in a different way."

"That makes sense yeah," Deidara said even though it really didn't make sense. "You know if I didn't love Sakura I think I'd love you too Hinata."

"That's pretty funny," I said and he raised a brow in question "we both almost love each other."

"Almost," Deidara nodded.

"Almost," I repeated touching Deidara's cheek. He nuzzled my hand absent mindedly. "Is that okay with you?"

"Hmm? Oh yea its okay I don't mind," he said with my hand still cupping his cheek "In love almost in love it doesn't matter to me yeah. The only thing that really matters is that you're with me Pearl…my Pearl."

"Am I a clam anymore?" I asked.

"No, no Hinata you are a pearl," he said leaning closer to my face "a beautiful priceless pearl." And that was it our lips met. It was slow and awkward at first from our drunkenness but became deeper and more passionate. Something in the back of my mind was telling me that this was bad and that I was kissing my best friend! But god was he a good kisser and soon even that one sober part of my brain fizzed out.

We broke the kiss to breath and I took one shallow gasp before I attacked his lips again craving more. Our mouths where now open and our tongues grazed and lapped at each other both seeking dominance over the other.

My hand had somehow gotten tangled into Deidara's gold hair and his hand where on my neck giving me soft kisses and nips. Deidara leaned back on the sofa and I fallowed still kissing him hungrily.

**(Lemon ahead)**

I slowly sat up straddling Deidara's waist. We stared at each other as if memorized as to what we where going to do next. Just the very thought of it seemed utterly absurd in every meaning of the word. Having sex with Deidara that just seemed crazy and I'm sure he was thinking the same thing for me.

"You still want to do it un?" he said propping up on his elbows. I pressed my sore lips together.

"Once," I said looking down at him "that way it's art." He smiled but more of a matter that I was excepting his art. "Do you love me Deidara?"

"No," he said "do you love me Hinata?"

"No," I replied and he smiled.

"Then we have nothing to worry about yeah," he said slowly sitting up so I was still under him. Carefully his hands went up my shirt very slowly. His hands where warm from the alcohol and kissed my flesh as they moved up to my bra then back down my back. The feeling of his figures running down my skin gave me shivers.

Impatiently I took off my shirt and threw it on the floor. He smiled softly looking me over. I kissed him again needing to feel his mouth on mine again. As this went on he unclipped my bra from the back and slipped it off my shoulders.

"Your beautiful Hinata," he gasped as our lips parted. I flushed red and he smiled god-like. He lowered his head and kissed my neck and caller bone while his hand cupped my breast and the other held my hip. I let my head fall back a little from the sensation of his kisses plus his hand sucking softly on my nipple.

He pulled away lightly and pulled his shirt off from over his head and the hair tie coming out with it. His hair fell around him wildly and his bright blue eye looked at me with pure white hot lust and passion. He reminded me suddenly of Naruto, if not only a bit older, I felt guilty but I couldn't bring myself to stop now. Just once, I told myself, just once for Deidara. My almost love.

My eyes moved down his chest and abs, I saw the seal and the mouth that was stitched up over his heart. The seal when opened would make Deidara into his own artwork. A marvelous explosion I hoped I'd never have to see. I ran my hands along the symbol before moving them down his body and to the band of his pants and pulled at it coyly. Deidara smirked through his hair.

I painfully slowly unbuttoned his jeans while he began to pull down my gray sweat pants from around my waist. Soon everything was completely off and I kissed him again and we ran our hands over each other's bodies.

Slowly I parted with his lips and settled down on him till he completely filled me. He gave a soft moan and I smiled. Slowly I pumped my body up and down on him my hands clenching his hair as we both found a rhythm.

I began to rock on him faster and this time I was the one to cry out. As I moved faster he went into me harder and soon we where both panting but with me being the more vocal. I felt Deidara's back arch under me and heard my moans become more desperate. Then we both went over the edge together and I limply fell onto his chest with us still joined.

We where gasping like fish out of water and I could feel his heart moving at a hundred and fifty miles per hour then I felt my own also hammering in my chest. After a little while Deidara chuckled softly.

"Holy shit," I said.

"No, kidding un." He replied as we both began to catch our breaths.

"That was awesome Deidara," I muttered still stunned by the whole situation. "You do realize you're a physic right?"

"Hmm?" he asked brushing his fingers through my indigo hair.

"Well you said we where going to get drunk, make out, and then do it," I said "and you where completely right."

"Holy shit I was right about that yeah," the blond said as if just realizing now and in a way that hinted that we weren't on top of each other naked, which we where. I smiled anyway and closed my eyes to drunk and to tiered to bother with a silly thing like getting dressed and cleaning up the living room.

* * *

**A.N: Does anyone else see the similar but different plot line?**

**Deidara: I'm not complaining un!**


	14. The Gray

**A.N: Jeez what a drag we are almost done with this story...Probably like three more chapters or so**

**disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any anime**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: The Gray

The next morning I found myself strangely in my bed. I blinked a few times trying to figure out how I'd come to be in my own room. Had it all just been a dream? A really super sexy dream, what was it that Ino called then? Wet dreams? I mulled it over before my body began to signal me of last night's activity.

My head suddenly felt as though someone had stabbed into my skull with a blunt kunai. I groaned and curled back up in my bed. Hang over a bad one too. I groaned and squished tighter into the blankets feeling the silk sheets around my naked body. I blinked a few times before realizing yes, I was naked.

I sat up grumbling and then felt something around my neck. I blinked again; it was the amber pendent I wore at night after having sex with Naruto. It was given to me secretly by Tsunade and had a medical jutsu on it to prevent pregnancy. I looked around but Naruto was no where to be seen. How odd…

Wait, no. No fucking way! It hadn't been a dream? Crap! My hands went into my hair pulling nervously on it.

"Oh my God," I peeped and slowly got out of bed ignoring my throbbing head. I slowly got dressed carefully inspecting myself for any sort of mark that Naruto or others might notice. I didn't find much but a tiny bruise on my collar bone that I could easily cover up with make up or just shrugged off as something from training.

Putting on a black sweater and a pair of jeans I tip toed out of my room and peeked around the corner. The living room was empty but I could smell something being cooked in the kitchen. I crinkled my brow and stepped carefully into the living room.

The TV was on but on mute and I could see that the news was on and the broadcasters noiselessly where mouthing the weather. Surprisingly the room itself was also very neat and clean. Confused I wondered into the kitchen where Deidara was preparing breakfast which wasn't all that surprising on account that he's an amazing cook. He moved gracefully as he always did across the tiled floor.

"Morning un," he said cheerfully putting down a plate of flat round cakes on my tiny dinning table. I blinked at him as I sat down in front of the plate. All of his hair was tied back in a pony tail showing off his striking facial features.

"H-hey Deidara-kun," I murmured "um what are these things?"

"Huh? Wait, you've never had pancakes before?" he asked his pupils become very small. I shook my head and he sighed. "Pancakes happen to be a normal northern breakfast food yeah. They're super good, it'd be better if you had any syrup but I'm sure some butter would be fine too." The blond turned away and looked into my refrigerator and pulled out the yellow bucket of I Can't Believe It's Not Butter. With a knife he scooped some up and sped it onto my top pancake.

I looked at the cakes and then picked up the fork next to the plate and sliced into the three layers of pancake. Once I had a piece cut away I took it in my mouth and chewed. They where soft bread-like and delicious, I smiled my cheeks still full and looked over at Deidara.

"You like it?" Deidara asked and I nodded mutely. He gave a short chuckle and took a bite of his own pan cakes. "Hmm Hinata…"

"Huh?" I blinked looking up at him. He had a small wry smile and his eyes where cast down at his food.

"Tsunade sent a massager this morning ordering me to go to the tower today hmm," he said his eyes moving up to my own.

"O-oh," I said unsteadily gripping my fork.

"Yeah, it's at noon and um I'd kind of like you to be there yeah," Deidara said putting his hand behind he neck.

"I'll be there," I said quickly without a second thought.

"Thanks," he replied before going back to the pancakes. So that was it, we ate silently the rest of breakfast with only me complimenting him on his cooking skills. It was amazing how not awkward Deidara could make the most awkward situations. I mean we'd made love and today he might be put to death but he acted as if it was any normal day. That's it no more ice cream and sake together! It made Deidara _normal _the next morning and I mean really how weird is that?

We didn't say much, there wasn't much to say. So again we found ourselves on the sofa watching the morning news. He didn't mention the other night and I was happy he didn't, it was almost as if it s didn't happen at all but by the way he looked at me I knew that something had clicked in his brain. It wasn't love for me (thank god) but it was more like an understanding.

Yeah I know it's weird and I know it's not right but I guess no one can say no to those eyes. I mean really how about you try it?

I checked the TV guide and sighed seeing that it was already eleven forty. We would have to go now to meet an uncertainty. Dramatic? Well Deidara didn't think so because when he saw the time he quickly got to his feet and went to the bathroom. I'd thought he'd gone to throw up or something but when he came out all he'd done was put his hair up in its normal do.

"Are you ready to go hmm?" he asked with a half smirk.

"Not really," I said putting my toeless shoes on.

"Sheesh you mope around like you're the one standing before the Council," he said dully leaning on the wall waiting for me. I rolled my eyes at him but he just smiled.

"Are you insane?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"Yeah that's why I'm going on trial remember un?" he asked in an 'uh duh' voice. "If I was normal I'd probably be Tsuchikage then Konoha would really have something to worry about yeah," he said with a coy smile at the thought of being leader of a Hidden Village.

"Why didn't you do that?" I asked as we left my apartment "If you claim that you'd have been the next Kage of the Hidden Rock village why didn't you do that rather then become a missing ninja?"

"Art my silly little Pearl un," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world (which it kind of is since we are talking about Deidara.) "Art became way more important and in truth it is more important then what Iwa could ever give me. Art is a blast and a lot of other northerners didn't understand it hmm. Inartistic bastards…so I left easy as pie."

"That's probably the weirdest reason I've ever heard for someone to leave there village," I said "not that it isn't valid in its own right but that is weird Deidara."

"Call it what you like hmm," he said with a shrug and I smiled. He was insulted so easily.

"They did something to you didn't they?" I asked and he shrugged "I see. Well you can tell me later."

"If there is a later un," he said as we got to the base of the Hokage's Tower. We both looked up at the mammoth building silently for a few seconds.

"Stop being so morbid it's so un-Deidara," I said and I saw a smirk start on his face as we entered. The court area was on the bottom floor so it didn't take us much time to get to the unavoidable. He looked at me and smiled cockily before pushing open the doors and stepping in with me at toe.

Tsunade sat behind a great court desk with the elders taking position around her on the lower desks that created a crescent shape around the room. There were also a few audience members consisting of most of my friends plus Sakura which I have no idea why she bothered showing up. Deidara however didn't seem to notice the pink haired woman and walked briskly down the walk way to the middle area before the Elders and Tsunade.

I could already tell he was going to be a pain in the ass when he stood there for a few seconds a hand on his hip and his foot tapping impatiently. I sighed and found myself a place to sit between Naruto and Shikamaru.

"What a drag," Shikamaru muttered and I could only silently agree as Deidara made his opening statement.

"Well are you old cows going to sit there and rot or are you going to make your decision yeah?" he asked rather flatly and I could only image the sarcastic grin that painted his handsome face and hiding his true emotions.

I could see Tsunade give a look of annoyance and the elders all give there disapproving looks. I inwardly yelled at Deidara for being such a disrespectful idiot.

"Your rather peppy today," Tsunade said dryly and the blond shrugged. "Well Deidara do you know why you are before the council?"

"I wouldn't have a clue un," he said and I slapped my forehead into my hand. The Hokage's eye twitched.

"Well Deidara I'll list off your crimes then. You've been charged with associations with the terrorist group called Akatsuki and have been in there for approximately fifteen years. You've been a part of countless bombings in all of the shinobi nations and charged with the death of Gaara Kazekage of Suna. How do you plea to these charges?"

"The red head didn't stay dead so I'm not guilty by reason of crazy medical ninjutsu yeah. Um the bombings I'll take full and undivided blame for even if all of those explosions where marvelous. As for the Akatsuki I was really impressed into joining them in the first place and all association with them was under orders with threat of not-living-anymore if I did not do as told hmm." He stated more as a thought then a true courtly statement.

Tsunade blinked as if unsure what to make of the blond. "But it is true you where terrorist cells prior to the Akatsuki," she said and I sighed softly seeing that this as getting bad.

"Uh huh I was in those for about three months I think hmm," he said completely truthful.

"But it seems that recently have had a change in your views?" The Hokage asked and Deidara burst out into a short fit of laughter.

"Changed views? Nah Miss Hokage you're making it look like I've found the light or something un. I'll be very honest with you guys, I would love to spend my life whatever length it will end up being on the very edge. I love the rush of seeing buildings crumble from _my _art, it's magical to see something you've done bloom so beautifully yeah." Deidara spoke almost poetically as he explained his thoughts carefully. "Miss Hokage I haven't changed at all, art is still fleeting art is a bang, but the only thing is that last year for the first time in my life I craved something for more then just a second."

"That's hard to believe," Tsunade said blandly "please explain."

Deidara gave Tsunade a look that seemed slightly bashful and boyish. "I fell deeply, undeniably, inadvertently, uncontrollably, and devotedly in love Tsunade-sama yeah."

"Boy," Tsunade said with a stone look in her face as she stared down at the young man "you've gone _way _in over your head many times but that seems like the craziest thing you'd ever do as a shinobi."  
"Yeah? Surprised her too," Deidara said with a crooked smile. Tsunade's face softened slightly and I could just see her heart ping she being one to know the loss of a lover.

The Hokage cupped her cheek in her hand and studied the blond for a few seconds before speaking. "Hyuuga Hinata please come to the stand." Blinking I got up and gave a glance to Naruto who shrugged before going up before the court. "Hinata-san you've been Deidara-san's over seer the past two weeks what is your conclusion on his mental stability and ability to adapt to our way of life?"

"Hokage-sama you know as well as I do that Deidara has all the ability in the world to be a citizen in any Hidden Village, he has the capability to go on to Kage statues as a ninja and probably the intelligence to become a philosopher." I said in a business tone as I looked over the council. "I do hope you don't think me to be crazy but true evil isn't our actions but the reactions in our selves to those actions. Deidara believes it to be artistic to blow things up, is that truly evil? Absolutely insane yes but not evil. And once you've really sat down with this man you'll find yourself seeing as he sees." I cut myself short and paused for a moment. I averted my eyes from the council and to the audience. "How do you see evil? When_ we _swarm an enemy village and steal there secrets it is a good job for the Leaf. But when the enemy village does the same to us they are proclaimed thieves. If I assassinate an enemy futile lord I'm seen as a hero but when one of ours is killed we go to war." I paused once more looking straight into Sakura's emerald eyes "So what is true evil? Someone please tell me because once I thought I knew but now all I see is gray."

* * *

**A.N: Hmm chapter yes...oh review PLEZ!**


	15. Hinata's Ending

**A.N: End of Hinata's narration Deidara takes over after this chapter. What's with the good chapters only coming up when I'm deprived of sleep? I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**READ & REVIEW!!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Hinata's Ending

There was a long pause and I slowly looked back to the council shivering slightly from embarrassment and passion for what I'd just stated. I knew my face had to be red because I was biting my lips raw as the council and Tsunade-sama looked down at us. The Hokage had a dark look in her eyes and her lips where a thin line. Gods I hope she's not angry or disturbed!

I cast my eyes to the side so I could see Deidara. His face was crooked in a smirk as always as if my outburst had amused him greatly. His visible eye shown sky blue with satisfaction and glee but I wasn't sure if he was proud of me or making fun of me. It had to be one of the two, or maybe something in the middle. Don't ask me how someone how you can both mock and be proud of someone, I'm freaking out over here!

"Seems you feel strongly Hinata-san," Tsunade spoke up after that long an awkward pause that allowed me to think of so much crap. "So what do you propose?" Wait…She's asking me?

"I-I um," I stuttered trying to win back my composer "I think we should give him a chance…after all there still is a lot of information on the Akatsuki he holds. I'm sure Deidara could be an amazing ninja for us if he wishes to be one."

Everyone's eyes cast over to the blond who at the moment seemed to be examining his hair for split ends. I wanted to punch him in the face. We waited there for another few moments before he casually looked up and noted our presents.

"Oh you'd like to know what _I _think hmm?" he asked and I narrowed my eyes into half moons.

"Naturally Deidara," Tsunade sighed looking down at the blond with amusement. What a scam she wasn't going to put him to death from the very start this was only to make the council shut up. Deidara gave a cute smile. Sheesh he was in with the Hokage's plot too. He must have only _not _told me because he liked to see me stressed out.

"Well since I'm not a citizen what I say wouldn't matter anyway _so _I guess Hinata is the only one able to speak on my behalf," he said off handedly. What a lie he was sure talking a lot before I can to the stand!

"Okay well that's that then Deidara," Tsunade said clapping her hands together "You'll be taking your citizenship classes for four months in that time you'll not be aloud out of the Hidden Leaf unless you'd rather have the title of missing ninja once again. As for your art I'll make arrangements for you to start a gallery of sorts. Um…What else? Oh right your studio apartment is on main street and the rent is 200 yen a month till you get yourself some good income."

I blinked and I think everyone else in the court room blinked except for the Hokage and Deidara. The two just stared at each other politely before Deidara bowed formally and spoke up.

"It's an honor _Miss _Hokage-sama un," he said incredible sarcastically.

"Better then getting hanged right?" Tsunade muttered.

"Not sure I've never been hanged before yeah," Deidara said thoughtlessly.

"Just get out," the Hokage rolled her eyes.

Well that was anticlimactic…

* * *

"Okay please tell me what the hell happened?" I asked as we walked down Main Street looking for Deidara's studio. "That all seemed rather staged."

"Because it was un," Deidara said with a shrug looking down at a small slip of napkin paper that Tsunade had scrawled his address. "Remember I told you a massager had come over this morning to tell me that my court meeting was today yeah?"

"Yeah I remember but that doesn't answer my question," I said knotting my brows together.

"Well that was a lie un," he said (I'm not surprised) "It was really Tsunade-sama and she said I could stay as long as I didn't make much disruption. Well we negotiated and came up to this conclusion. The whole court ordeal was an act to make everyone think everything was legitimate with the council which it wasn't really hmm."

"Doesn't the council know?" I asked wondering how we could get lost on main street.

"Hopefully the old geezers will kick the bucket soon un," he said with a shrug "ever since the last ninja war the need of elders to a economy has went down, now they are nothing more then pests the Kage just need to keep happy yeah." His eyes squinted "Does that say 76 or 79 main?"

"That's not nice Dei," I said with a coy smile as I looked over at the paper "That's a 76."

"Okay so it should be around here," he said looking up at the two floored apartments that sat near down town.

"Here's 72 and 73 is on top of it," I said looking over the building right in front of us. "It should be down here."

We walked down a bit father till we got to building number 75. We looked up and 76 was right there! The building itself looked much like others you'd find in Konoha. Its outside was made of cream plaster and it had a wavy tin metal roof. To get to the second floor we had to climb a wood stair case that was to the side of the cute building that would lead to a small porch and then the wood door that held the copper numbers 76. I looked at Deidara and he looked back at me.

"You going to open it or are we going to stand out her all day?" I asked after a long moment without any movement.

"Ah! Right," he said pulling out a key from his back pocket and carefully sliding it into the key hole. He turned it till it clicked signaling that it was now unlocked and twisted the knob then pushing the door open. He paused looking at the shadowed interior his face uncharacteristically blank as he studied it. "What a shit hole hmm," he said stepping into the tiny home. I fallowed in suit.

There was no electric light to be found, but light still came into the room from the many sky lights. On entering we found ourselves in a small kitchen with a dinning table that sat three pushed to the side next to a large window that had a view of the busy street below. Like I said the kitchen was small but had lovely concrete counter tops and dark wooded cabinets. The floor was white tiled and the plaster walls where also white.

"What do you mean 'shit hole?'" I said looking around "it's cute."

"No electricity means no TV," he muttered as he wandered into the next room which was just an empty space with white walls a giant sky light that filled the whole room with light and hard wood floors. There was another room off that which led to the tiny bathroom with just a shower, toilet, and sink.

"I'll get you a battery powered TV okay?" I sighed as we entered the last room at the very back of the apartment. It had a giant window that took up the while back wall, a few circular sky lights that gave sun light from above, and the floors where all hard wood. The view from the giant window was that of a tiny patch of trees and a small pond that at the moment held ducks. "Holly crap…"

"Holly crap is right," Deidara said his voice echoing through the large empty room. "When she said studio she wasn't lying yeah."

"Tell me about it," I muttered "you could paint and sell them."

"Yeah," he said "then I could charge for people to see my art shows yeah."

"Uh huh," I mouth and we both blankly stared at Deidara's amazing view. "Are you planning on being a ninja too?" I asked and this made him look over at me.

"I still have revenge I need to finish with Itachi," he said and I pressed my lips together. "And I'll need the money if I even want to start getting art supplies like canvases, paint, clay, some brushes, and maybe some dynamite…you still have my fire works right?"

"Yeah I have them," I said with an eye roll.

"This is going to be amazing hmm," he said leaning on the door frame "people are finally going to appreciate my art yeah. I have you to thank you know Pearl." I looked at him questionably "You got me to keep hold of whatever sanity I have left. I'd probably be long dead if you hadn't been there from the very beginning un." He closed his visible eye and smirked. "As a criminal I have no pride left to stop myself from saying thank you Hinata hmm."

"You're welcome," I said with a half smile. "I'd better go Naruto must be worried sick."

"S'okay," he said opening his eyes again "I'm just going to go out to get myself a hammock with the money you gave me so I have somewhere to sleep yeah," he said as we left out together. Half way uptown Deidara stopped seeing a shop he became interested in. "Well I guess this is my stop hmm," he said taking my hand "I bid you adieu hmm," he bent down and kissed my finger tips before smiling up at me and disappearing into the store.

I stood there shocked for a few seconds blushing like a mad woman. "Bastard," I grumbled but couldn't help smiling as I turning around. I needed to find Naruto and remind him forcefully how much I missed him now that our missions where over.

_Deidara's Narration Begins_

It was dark when I was comfortable in my newly purchased hammock. I had hung it in the smaller empty room that I'd chosen to be my bedroom. The larger one with the big view would be my art studio once I had the supplies that would fill it.

For now however I just stared up at the sky light of my bed room and the little white stars that blazed millions of miles away from my calm spot. I don't care who you are stars are beautiful and happen to be one of those things that I don't mind not being fleeting. Kind of like love.

I mumbled something I didn't even understand and rolled over in the soft fabric of the hammock and shut my eyes. I was second for falling asleep when a knock on the door rang through the tiny apartment. Since it's practically empty in here the sound echoed loudly startling me and making me flip out of the hammock and onto the hardwood. I groaned loudly grasping my left hand because I'd smacked the teeth of it on the floor when I fell. I massaged my palm for a moment as another knock came from the door making me get up still holding my hand.

I padded bare foot over the cool tiles of the kitchen before getting to the door. I opened the door and asked grumpily. "What?"

"Hey Deidara," said a soft voice making me blink a few times before registering who was in front of me.

"Sakura-Chan?" I asked looking her over. She was wearing her usual red medic uniform but had a bag slung over her shoulder. "What happened?"

"I had a fight with Sasuke," she replied and I raised a brow. "He kicked me out."

"I thought it went the other way around for married couples hmm," I thought out loud "Not that I know much about marriage yeah."

"He has his name on the house I had no choice but to leave if he wants me gone," she said her brows pressed together and her emerald eyes filling with fire.

"Girlie you look ravishing what brings you to my domicile un?" I asked with a smirk knowing she'd become flustered.

"I-um need a place to sleep the night," she said in a very small voice. I gave her a troubled look and cupped my chin in my hand.

"Well this is quiet a predicament isn't it hmm?" I asked and watched her face get hot with embarrassment and anger. Her emotions where always so artistic. "Well alright but only because I love you yeah," I said moving aside so she could come in. Sakura tensely entered and I examined her carefully as she put her bag on the dinning room table. "I don't have an extra bad…I don't even have a bed for myself just a hammock yeah."

"That's okay I have a sleeping mat with me," she replied looking into her bag her face distorted by coral hair. God I missed that soft sweet smelling hair. My eyes trailed her lines and curves as she unpacked a tiny gray ninja sleeping mat. She'd gained a tiny bit of weight but that was only because she'd been pregnant but it looked already as if she'd begun training it off.

"Are you hungry?" I asked even though I knew I had no food in the house. The only things I could afford was the hammock and a small black and white battery TV that could only receive four channels.

"No, I'm okay," Sakura said giving me a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. Quickly she looked back to what she was doing. "I'll just sleep here. I'll probably be gone by the time you get up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Sunday," I said "your day off right hmm? Maybe we could hang out."

"Maybe," she shrugged leaning on the table her eyes on the floor.

"Sakura," I said moving close to her and she turned her head away. I took her chin carefully in my hand and gently moved her head so she was looking at me. She didn't fight back but her face was stone like. It only made me want her more! "Sakura I miss you so much. I thought I'd lost you when Itachi kidnapped you hmm." I leaned in till our faces where only inches apart then softly kissed her. She didn't kiss me back but it was nice to feel her pink lips on mine and after a moment I pulled away and looked at her. "I love you okay girlie? No, matter what you do to me yeah."

With that I stepped back looked at her blank face for a moment more before going back to my hammock waiting in the next room. For hours I waited for her to leave the cold tiled floor and make her way over to me. So she could climb in next to me thinking I where asleep then I'd carefully put my arms around her waist and hug her warm body close to mine. We wouldn't have to have sex I'd be happy if we just slept like that but sex was an extra bonus I kept in the back of my mind.

I waited for hours smiling giddily every time I heard the faintest movement thinking it where her. But soon sleep came over me and I forgot all about my thoughts. She never did come to my room and as predicted Sakura was gone before I woke up the next morning.

* * *

**Poor Dei-Dei-KUNNNNN!! **


	16. The Killer

**A.N: Here's the last chapter. I'm probably going to start book 3 soon. The hopeless romance isn't over yet!**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: The Killer

I sighed swinging in my hammock. I had decided to keep it even though I had the money to buy a real bed but I like the feeling of being suspended in mid-air even if it was a killer on my back but I don't really mind. I put the paper I was supposed to be studying back in front of my face. It stated commonly known facts that residence of the Hidden Leaf should know. Till I get my green card I was pretty much stuck spending my time in the studio or training with Hinata or her boyfriend.

"This is pointless," I grumbled carefully getting out of the swing bed. I'd had similar incidence as the first night. I'd many times found myself being flung out of the hammock because of to much movement in my sleep or someone surprising me (mostly Hinata.) She's wicked that Hinata and has come out of her shell a lot, so I've heard from others. I'd personally never had a hard time talking with her.

Leaving the bed room I went over to the dinning table and sat down turning the tiny TV to face me. I turned the knob and the box flickered to life. Stupid piece of shit. I smacked the top of the box with my fist and the sound came on. The sound of a news reporter came on and I began to relax. I rested my chin in my hands and watched the woman's expressions. As she talked her face would always keep moving and always do something new and her voice would change tone with every syllable she produced. A miniature work of art that she didn't even realize she was making.

This is why I needed a TV, or I'd get bored, and when I got bored I do the one thing that I enjoy. Of course I'd make art and art is a blast as we all know. I don't think Tsunade-sama would like me blowing up her village even if I'd try my best to make it lovely. I guess I'll never win, no one will ever understand art. Idiots.

I leaned back in my chair watching the news and its many artistic wonders when there was a light tapping on my door. Sighing I slide back my chair and got up to answer the door. It was probably Hinata making sure that I was okay and I had food and all that, she made me feel like a hamster she was taking care of.

I opened the door and blinked seeing Sasuke in his ANBU wear. If you couldn't tell we didn't hang out often or at all of that matter.

"What un?" I asked making sure that my voice dripped acid.

"Inspection," Sasuke said and I glared dully at him. "Orders from the ANBU root, they didn't have anyone on staff so they sent me."

"Lovely yeah," I grumbled moving out of the way so he could come in.

"Believe I wasn't ecstatic to hear I was coming here either," Sasuke said in a very plan voice.

"You sound so much like Itachi hmm," I said with a curl to my lips waiting for the younger Uchiha to explode. But he didn't he just glared at me before going on with this business of looking though my kitchen cabinets. I crossed my arms, this was completely needless but I allowed him to work. He entered my room and I slowly fallowed leaning on the door frame.

"Explosives?" he asked opening a large box in the corner of my room.

"Fire works," I corrected "I wish I had explosives or clay but it's too expensive hmm."

"Ah," he nodded and moved into my studio which was still rather empty. I had some painting that where in different stages of work. I had two finished but the others still had white spots, some where drying, or I was not yet satisfied with yet. "Odd paintings," he said looking at my flat but vibrant paintings of mythical animals and places contorted and weird in the painting.

"It's called surrealism," I explained but Sasuke didn't seem to be paying much attention. "Salvador Dali I think perfected that kind of painting yeah."

"Who?" Sasuke blinked and I looked on smugly. Ha! I'd found something he did not know.

"Dali," I said again "he was a foreign painter during the time of the second Ninja War un. He did pictures of strange imaginary things that to only him held any meaning. I relate to him as an artist because him and me create wonderful things that humanity doesn't understand." He was staring at me unmoved and I pressed my brows together. "If you don't care then why do you ask hmm?"

Sasuke's lips curled and his charcoal eyes narrowed in amusement. "Because my disregard in your art is the only thing that pisses you off."

"Besides the thought of you sleeping with Sakura hmm?" I asked and we glared at each other "get the hell out of my house Uchiha yeah."

He slowly left closing the door behind him and I sighed sliding down till my butt hit the hard wood and I hugged my knees. I felt childish doing this but it helped me calm down.

_No, one understands me…_

_They'll never understand…never._

_They are blind to the power of my art! Blind!_

_They should die!_

"No!" I snapped "that thinking is what got you to be a missing ninja in the first place hmm! Don't fuck it up!" I was screaming at the walls. But I felt like I was arguing with another person. Someone in my head that wouldn't let me live a normal life! I hated it yet up until recently I'd been obeying it's every command. Everyone knows I am insane. Even I realize this but still the madness is hard to control and hard to live with…they think I enjoy it and to a point I do. It allows me to think freely and be artistic in a different way but it also drives me to near hysteria.

_Have you already forgotten? Art is a blast! And here you are painting pictures like a novice! And that Uchiha insulted your art! The real Deidara would have blown him to bits for that. _

I listened to the madness speak. The killer Deidara…the artist. What was the difference anymore? To be a civilian means to be a petty painter. But to be an artist…

To be an artist means to be a killer…

_The End._

* * *

**A.N: Thank you readers of Curse of Curves! This was a weird plot but some how I pulled off another impossible story (at lest I think I pulled it off.)Anyway the fallowing chapter will be some spoilers from book 3 once I have an idea of what's going to happen (lol) I'm not sure really yet if I want to add an OC or just keep everything within the already exsisting charaters of the plot. Reveiws would be nice to help me in my search for a conclution in this story. (Yes, I'm just as in the dark of how this is going to pull together as the rest of you.) Anyway thank you everyone and please enjoy my unfinished stories**

**The Academy **

**Metal Beauty **

**and my newist**

**Cure to Growing older**


	17. Book III

**Okay I'd like firstly to thank s_ytherenXprincessX16 _and_ LOZ3R _who are always reading all of my fan fics no matter how crappy they can be. (LOL) I'd like everyone to also know that I love all of your reviews but I had to thank those two personally for being such faithful fans from the very begining. So thanks! **

Um okay about Book III here's some information

Title: Diary of Jane (It's also a song and should give you a pretty good idea of the plot I'll be doing)

POV: Deidara (finally!)

Pairing: I'm not really sure. I'm kind of scared to re-enter Sakura because I know how many of you really hate the Sakura I wrote. LOL But you never know I'm a sneaky devil.

_Will this be the final part in Deidara's hopeless love series? _

**Yes it sooo will!**

_Will I be doing more DeidaraXSakura? _

**Probably if the right plot comes to mind**

_Am I surprised at how much this story has pulled on people's emotions? _

**I actually am! I read some of your reviews for both Curse of Curves and Be My Bad Boy and it seems that I've brought people to tears with this. I'm not a wonderful writer I don't think (Hello I'm only 15) but even so it seems I've really pulled at some heart strings. I'm glad for that too because this story is ment to mirror what is true evil in this world. I want people to know that crime on the heart is just as painful as any other crime. I wanted to pull this off without the guy being the bad guy (to clishe) so the girl ends up hurting the guy. Really that's all that this story is about. **

**Review of Be My Bad Boy and Curse of Curves in 5 sentences**

**_Finding true love._**

**_Losing true love._**

**_Finding replacement love._**

**_Finding out that replacement love is werid and we should just be friends._**

**_And finding out that you still love the first girl even if you'd thought you had gotten over it._**


End file.
